¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta?
by bulveggokmil
Summary: Algo le pasa a nuestro príncipe, ¿qué le sucede? ¿Cómo lo tomara su familia? ¿Influirá o no en su relación con Bulma?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Eran las seis de la mañana y nuestro querido príncipe estaba empezando a despertarse para poder iniciar sus entrenamientos, cuando se levantó de la cama lo primero que vio fue a ella, a su princesa, a su Bulma. Una sábana estaba cubriendo su desnudez, habían pasado una noche maravillosa: cena romántica, Trunks había pasado la noche en casa de Kakarot durmiendo y una sesión de sexo desenfrenado, la noche perfecta.

Se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha matutina e ir a la cámara de gravedad a entrenar, mientras estaba corriendo el agua por su escultural cuerpo notó un leve dolor cerca de la próstata, no le dio importancia y siguió con su rutina normal.

¡Qué extraño! No sé por qué me duele… bah, no será nada importante pensó Vegeta

Dos horas después…

Vegeta había salido de la cámara de gravedad y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la cocina para desayunar junto a su bella esposa, sus suegros estaban de viaje y Trunks no volvería hasta la noche, así que tenían todo el día para estar juntos. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Bulma preparar el desayuno, se acercó por detrás, la abrazó y le dio un par de besos en el cuello.

\- Buenos días mi amor – dijo Bulma encantada de que Vegeta se mostrara así cuando no había nadie y disfrutando de los besos de su marido.

\- Hmp… Buenos días – contestó Vegeta con un tono de voz extrañadamente amoroso, pero que sabía que a su mujer le gustaba que le hablara así cuando estaban solos. Bulma se giró sobre sí misma para darle un beso en los labios a su marido.

\- Je je siéntate, el desayuno está listo – dicho esto, Vegeta se sentó rápidamente, tenía muchísima hambre.

Bulma sirvió el desayuno de los dos, pero ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos estaban preparados para eso: en cuanto Vegeta olió el desayuno le dieron náuseas y ganas de vomitar pero se aguantó ya que no llegaba a tanto y no quería preocupar a Bulma. Probó la comida y comió algo, pero no la misma cantidad de siempre, esto a su mujer le extrañó muchísimo.

\- Vegeta, ¿no te gusta? ¿está malo? Es tu desayuno favorito. – preguntó Bulma preocupada.

\- No tengo más hambre, me vuelvo a entrenar. – y salió como alma que lleva al diablo.

\- Pero… - no pudo continuar la frase porque su marido se fue rápidamente, pero le daba que pensar, tenía que averiguar qué le sucedía.

Cuando el príncipe llegó a la cámara de gravedad, se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. De hecho llevaba varios días atrás encontrándose mal pero nunca hasta el punto de no poder comer como lo hacía normalmente.

"No sé qué me pasa, espero que Bulma no se haya dado cuenta, sino se pondrá muy insufrible y pensara lo peor… "pensaba Vegeta.

De momento, seguiría entrenando como si no hubiera pasado nada pero si seguía empeorando tendría que tomar medidas al respecto, pero de momento todo seguiría como siempre. Y así se dispuso a entrenar.

En el laboratorio de la Corporación, Bulma estaba dándole vueltas al extraño comportamiento de su esposo, no con respecto a ella, sino con respecto a la comida, Vegeta comía muchísimo como todos los saiyans y de una manera un tanto tosca aunque él al ser el príncipe tenía un poco más de modales, estaría vigilante al comportamiento de su marido estos días a ver que iba pasando.

Continuara…

Nuevo fic, tranquilos que el anterior fic no lo voy a dejar, sólo que quiero terminarlo en dos o tres capítulos más y estoy comiéndome la cabeza en cómo terminarlo. Paciencia, please. Vegeta no se encuentra bien, ¿qué le está pasando? Y Bulma, como no podía ser de otra forma, se dio cuenta. Dejarme vuestros reviews a ver que os parece.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Ese mismo día, por la noche, estaba la familia sentada a la mesa cenando: Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks, los padres de la científica aún tardarían en volver de su viaje. Estaba ocurriendo la misma situación que en el desayuno, Vegeta no estaba comiendo bien.

\- Papá, ¿te encuentras mal? No has comido casi. – preguntó Trunks un poco preocupado por la actitud de su progenitor ya que nunca lo había visto así.

\- Hmp… - el príncipe no respondió, solo se levantó y se fue del comedor dejando solos a madre e hijo.

\- Mamá, ¿le ocurre algo malo a papá?

\- No lo sé hijo, tendré que estar más pendiente de él, a lo mejor tiene alguna preocupación o algo y no nos lo quiere decir.

\- Intentaré averiguarlo mami, a lo mejor papá me lo dice a mi antes que a ti, por eso de somos saiyans y podemos confiarnos las cosas.

\- Vale, a ver si te dice algo.

Bulma estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad, porque que en una comida, solo una, su marido estuviera caprichoso con los alimentos pase, pero que no probara casi bocado en el mismo día le sonaba sospechoso. Recogió los platos, los lavó, dio las "buenas noches" a Trunks y fue a su dormitorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Vegeta echado en cama viendo una película, se puso el camisón y se unió a él. Pasaron 15 minutos y Vegeta estaba tocando a su mujer por debajo del camisón, llegó a la altura del pecho, cogió uno con la mano, lo estrujo un poco provocando que su mujer gimiera de gusto, de ahí pasaron a acariciarse, besarse y a temas mayores, cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de llegar al clímax le dio una pequeña punzada donde había sentido el dolor por la mañana y tuvo que detenerse dejando a Bulma medio satisfecha y extrañada por el comportamiento de él. Rápidamente el saiyan fue corriendo al baño, ya no era normal lo que le estaba pasando, en ese tema nunca había fallado y se estaba empezando a asustar, de repente, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del baño.

\- Vegeta, cielo, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, vuelve a la cama mujer, ahora voy

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, seguro, obedece – no quería hablarle así a Bulma, pero era la única forma que tenía de dejarla medio tranquila y que no anduviera preguntando a cada rato.

Vegeta se estaba empezando a preocupar: no comía, tenía náuseas y ganas de vomitar, tenía algunos dolores puntuales en la próstata… algo no andaba bien.

 _"_ _Tendré que hacer algo… no me va a quedar más remedio que ir al médico, aunque no me fio de los humanos, pero no puedo seguir así"_ pensó Vegeta fastidiado porque no quería llegar a esos extremos, ya que sólo confiaba en su familia humana y en nadie más, pero no quería que le ocurriera algo y dejar a su familia desprotegida o peor que Yamcha acechara a su mujer intentando volver con ella… eso nunca.

Salió del baño y fue directo a la cama a dormir, Bulma ya estaba dormida, supuestamente, se estaba haciendo la dormida para poder intentar hablar con Vegeta pero en cuanto notó el abrazo de su marido por la cintura desechó esa idea porque no quería caldear más el asunto.

Un nuevo día amanece en Capsule Corp, Trunks estaba en la cocina desayunando con sus padres, o por lo menos con uno de ellos, Vegeta seguía sin comer apenas.

\- Vegeta me estás empezando a preocupar, llevas sin comer desde ayer, ¿qué te pasa?

\- No me pasa nada

\- Vegeta sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas

\- Hmp… si te lo digo, ¿me dejarás en paz?

\- Sí – tenía que pensar en algo rápido, de momento, no iba a decirle la verdad, no pararía de tenerla encima todo el día, pendiente de él y demás, le gustaba que su mujer estuviera pendiente de él pero en esas circunstancias.

\- Es una técnica de ayuno que hacemos los saiyans, es para poder meditar mejor – no sabe de dónde se sacó eso de la manga, pero esperaba que le valiera.

\- Ah, nunca me habías hablado de eso – Bulma no se creyó nada de nada, estaba claro que la mentía y no sabía el motivo.

\- Bueno me voy a entrenar

\- Pero… - y se fue Vegeta. Realmente no iba a hacer mucho entrenamiento sin haber comido nada…

En realidad Vegeta no iba a entrenar, iba a visitar al médico de la familia Brief, ya que era el único humano que estaba al corriente de las excentricidades de la familia, concretamente de la raza saiyan.

 _"_ _A ver qué dice ese insecto, espero que después no se lo diga ni a Bulma ni nadie sino lo liquidaré"_ pensaba Vegeta de camino al médico.

Continuara…

Vegeta ya sospecha que debe tener algún problema de salud, aunque no está convencido del todo y Bulma está mosqueada porque no confía en ella. ¿Qué sucederá?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Vegeta estaba en la sala de espera de la consulta del médico de la Familia Brief, estaba un poco nervioso aunque no lo aparentaba, eso sí, estaba desesperado por la espera.

 _"_ _Malditos humanos, incluso para la salud tienen que hacer esperar… como no me atiendan pronto hago explotar la consulta"_ pensaba Vegeta

De un momento a otro, la enfermera lo llamó para que entrara:

\- Sr. Vegeta ya puede pasar, el doctor lo está esperando – dijo la enfermera

\- Hmp – el príncipe entró en la consulta del médico.

Una vez dentro, el médico saludó a Vegeta amistosamente porque ya le conocía desde que estaba con Bulma, para él no era ningún desconocido:

\- Hola Vegeta, que raro verte por aquí, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Hmp… verá vengo porque hace unos días que no me encuentro bien -. El guerrero estaba un poco nervioso, no por no saber explicar lo que le pasaba sino porque no tenía la suficiente confianza con el médico, a parte del temor de que Bulma se pudiera enterar de todo pero ya arreglaría ese tema.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

\- Pues tengo dolores en… bueno… en ese sitio – el doctor, de inmediato, supo a qué sitio se estaba refiriendo. Tengo nauseas, no tengo ganas de comer y no puedo mantener sexo con mi mujer completamente.

\- Bien, esos síntomas pueden ser de muchas cosas, es necesario hacer unas pruebas y dependiendo de lo que sea empezar con el tratamiento lo antes posible. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Dicho esto el príncipe de los saiyans se fue con el médico para hacer las pruebas, estuvo toda la mañana en la consulta ya que eran muchas, una vez terminadas, Vegeta se dirigió al médico:

\- No quiero que le diga nada ni a mi mujer ni a nadie de la familia, no quiero que se enteren

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada

\- Más le vale – dijo Vegeta amenazando al médico.

\- Te llamaré cuando estén los resultados

\- Hmp… - dicho esto, Vegeta se fue volando sin rumbo fijo no sabía si ir a la corporación o ir con la única persona que podía considerar como "amigo"

En medio de esto, Bulma estaba en la empresa atendiendo los asuntos de la misma con el lanzamiento de nuevos productos y teniendo reuniones con los directivos de la compañía, pero en su pensamiento estaba su marido, su compañero, al hombre que ella ama con todo su corazón, estaba realmente preocupada, no sabe cómo afrontar el tema con él porque sabe que se cerrará en banda y no querrá hablar de ello. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su secretaría la estaba llamando por teléfono:

\- Sra. Brief tiene una llamada

\- ¿De quién es?

\- De su madre, la llama desde la corporación

\- Pásamela – enseguida cogió el teléfono para atender a su madre. Hola mamá, ¿acabasteis de llegar del viaje?

\- Sí, hija, acabamos de llegar pero nos vamos a volver a ir por la tarde

\- Que suerte tenéis de disfrutar así de la vida

\- Ya, pero tranquila que os traeremos regalitos, te quería comentar que si no puedes ocuparte de Trunks cuando vuelva del colegio, me ocupó yo de él y después nos vamos

\- Me viene perfecto mamá, gracias.

\- Por cierto, no he visto a Vegeta.

\- Salió muy temprano, supongo que estará entrenando por ahí

\- Supongo hija, te dejo, muchos besos

\- Chao mamá.

Vegeta volaba por el planeta, indeciso, no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, salvo su familia no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar salvo Kakarot, pero estaba pensando que a lo mejor no era buena idea porque podía chivarse a Bulma pero no tenía con quien más hablar así que se dirigió hacia la Montaña Paoz.

Goku estaba entrenando con sus hijos, Songohanda y Goten, de repente sintieron una ráfaga fuerte y vieron que era Vegeta el que acababa de llegar.

\- Ah hola Vegeta, ¿qué haces por aquí? – saludó Goku felizmente

\- Hmp… ¿podemos hablar a solas? – dijo Vegeta totalmente serio

\- Sí, claro, hijos ir a casa con vuestra madre, yo voy en un rato. – los niños se fueron a casa y los adultos se quedaron allí. ¿De qué quieres hablar Vegeta?

\- No creas que porque haya venido a hablar contigo sea que confíe en ti, ni que haya enterrado el hacha de guerra Kakarot, pero no tengo a nadie más…

\- Tienes a Bulma

\- Sí, pero ella no puede enterarse de lo que te voy a contar.

\- Eh, vale, no se enterara ¿qué pasa?

Vegeta le contó que se encontraba mal, que había ido al médico y que tenía que esperar a los resultados, Goku intentó animarlo diciéndole que no sería nada grave y que estuviera tranquilo, pero para nada lo tranquilizó.

\- Deberías decírselo a Bulma, ella es tu mujer y te ama con locura

\- No Kakarot, no puede enterarse, si se entera a lo mejor me convierto en una carga para ella y podría hasta dejarme así ni hablar

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Ella jamás haría algo así, la conozco, te cuidaría, te seguiría queriendo como siempre, eso son invenciones tuyas.

\- He dicho que no

\- Como tú quieras, pero creo que te estás equivocando

\- Bah, no sé para qué te conté nada – y Vegeta se fue volando muy enfadado hacia la corporación

 _"_ _Esto lo tiene que saber Bulma…"_ pensaba Goku dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

El príncipe llegó a la corporación, comprobó que Bulma estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena por la localización de su ki, de repente, en el bolsillo del pantalón algo vibró, era el teléfono móvil, Bulma se lo había regalado por Navidad para tenerlo más localizado cuando hacia sus viajes por el planeta para entrenar.

Enseguida contestó al teléfono y pudo comprobar que era el médico:

\- Diga – contestó Vegeta de mal humor.

\- Vegeta soy el doctor ya tenemos los resultados de tus pruebas, pásate mañana y las comentamos

\- Muy bien, allí estaré – y colgó el teléfono

Eso había dejado a Vegeta intranquilo, sería algo bueno o algo malo, no sabía cómo comportarse ahora durante la cena.

 _"_ _Tendré que tener cuidado para que no se note que me pasa algo, no quiero que ni Bulma ni Trunks se enteren"_ pensaba Vegeta

Continuara…

Vegeta está más que preocupado y ya empezó a hacer sus teoría absurdas sobre si Bulma se entera lo llegue a abandonar y todo eso, por otro lado, Goku está empeñado en que su amiga tiene que enterarse de lo que ocurre y Bulma está también muy preocupada por su marido. ¿Qué ocurrirá?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Un nuevo día amanece en la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta estaba en la ducha preparándose para ir al médico a que le dieran los resultados de las pruebas hechas el día anterior, Bulma estaba preparando el desayuno para los tres y Trunks estaba con su mamá en la cocina esperando a poder comer algo. De pronto, el patriarca hizo su presencia en la cocina, no tenía ganas de comer, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sino quería llamar más la atención, y lo más importante, sino quería preocupar más a Bulma.

\- El desayuno está listo – dijo Bulma llevando el desayuno a la mesa. Transcurrió de manera normal y civilizada, hasta Vegeta había comido un poco más que los días pasados pero no había mucha diferencia, pero tranquilizó un poco a Bulma

\- Vaya, veo que hoy tienes un poco más de apetito que estos días pasados, me alegro Vegeta – el príncipe la miró con esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba, le gustaría poder decirle lo que le pasaba realmente pero sabía que se preocuparía mucho no, muchísimo y no quería que sufriera.

\- Sí, bueno… hoy me toca entrenamiento fuera de la cámara de gravedad. No volveré hasta por la tarde.

\- Vale, no hay problema, yo hoy sólo trabajo por la mañana así que ya me ocupo de Trunks cuando vuelva del colegio. – dicho esto, el saiyan mayor se fue volando, sólo él sabía a donde.

\- Parece que papá está un poco mejor, ¿no?

\- No sé qué decirte, ha comido un poco más pero no me acaba de convencer del todo, tendré que controlarle un poco más – para desgracia de Vegeta, su amada mujer no era ninguna tonta y se había dado cuenta, de que aunque había comido un poco más, no era una cantidad suficiente como para que se dejara de preocupar por él.

Vegeta iba volando por el cielo en dirección a la consulta del médico para saber lo que tenía, esperaba que no fuera nada grave porque de enfermedades terrícolas no tenía ni idea así que iban a tener que explicárselo todo minuciosamente.

Estaba en la sala de espera de la consulta del médico, esperando a entrar, había un par de mujeres más que miraban a Vegeta como si lo fueran a comer con la mirada pero el príncipe lanzó un pequeño rayo hacia unas revistas que había para asustarlas y las mujeres se fueron corriendo al ver lo ocurrido. De un momento a otro, la enfermera llamó a Vegeta para que entrara a la consulta y así lo hizo.

Por la tarde, Goku estaba entrenando con sus hijos lejos de su casa, estaba ejercitándose mientras veía cómo entrenaban ambos, cuando iba a corregirlos Vegeta apareció de repente.

\- Eh, hola Vegeta, ¿qué tal? ¿estás mejor? – dijo Goku

\- Hmp… ¿podemos hablar en otro sitio?

\- Sí, claro, hijos ir a casa a descansar. – los saiyans mayores se fueron lejos para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Bueno, dime Vegeta, ¿pasa algo?

\- Pues… he tomado una decisión irrevocable, no quiero tomarla pero no me queda más remedio

\- ¿A qué te estás refiriendo?

\- Me voy de casa, no quiero ser un estorbo ni una molestia para Bulma ni para mi hijo, no quiero que carguen con un enfermo – A Vegeta le estaba costando decir esto, no quería irse de casa, pero antes que decirle a su familia lo que le pasaba, prefería arreglárselas solo.

\- Vegeta no digas tonterías, vas a destrozar a Bulma, la conozco, si le dices lo que te pasa te va a ayudar, a cuidar y a apoyar. No lo hagas, o ¿qué quieres? Que Yamcha venga y te la quite. – ese comentario encendió la alarma del príncipe, no se acordaba de ese insecto que todavía llamaba a su mujer para saber cómo estaba y demás.

\- Hmp – emitió Vegeta y se fue volando hacia la corporación. Aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que decidirlo antes de llegar.

Bulma estaba en la cocina pensando que iba a hacer de cenar, sus padres aún seguían de viaje, pero el problema que sus dos hombres comían por 50 o por 100 entonces tenía que ser imaginativa con el menú que siempre ponía todos los días. De repente, su teléfono empezó a sonar y fue a contestar.

\- Dígame, habla Bulma Brief

\- Hola Bulma, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo estás?

\- Ah hola Yamcha, bien, estoy en casa cocinando

\- Bien, mañana voy a estar en la ciudad y estaré por allí unos días, ¿te apetece que quedemos y así hablamos? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

\- Sí, vale, tú avísame antes de quedar y te digo porque también estoy con mucho trabajo, y están Trunks y Vegeta

\- Ah, ya… - a Yamcha no le gustaba que ella hiciera referencia al príncipe saiyan, pero tenía que aceptarlo sí o sí. Vale pues mañana te llamo y quedamos.

\- Perfecto, hasta mañana

\- Chao

\- ¿Quién era? – Bulma se asustó y vio a su marido en la puerta de la cocina

\- Me asustaste Vegeta, ¿cuándo has llegado? No te oí entrar.

\- Acabó de llegar, ¿con quién hablabas?

\- Ah, con Yamcha, va a venir mañana a la ciudad y quiere quedar conmigo para que quedemos y hablar un rato – La sangre de Vegeta empezaba a hervir, ese insecto ya empezaba a fastidiarlo llamando a su mujer, con esta nueva información acababa de tomar su decisión.

\- Ve a ducharte que vamos a cenar.

\- Hmp – y el príncipe se fue a la ducha. Mientras se aseaba estaba pensando en lo que le dijo el médico, se iba a someter al tratamiento que él le dijo y si tuviera que operarse también pero lo que le daba miedo era que se le notara su enfermedad, es decir, los efectos secundarios, pero viendo que ese sinvergüenza estaría pululando por aquí no podía irse y dejarla sola. Viviría en la cámara de gravedad.

 _"_ _No voy a dejar que ese insecto se acerque a Bulma y me robe a mi familia, estaré en la cámara de gravedad viviendo mientras esté con esta enfermedad. Pase lo que pase, Bulma y Trunks son míos, son mi familia, no voy a dejarlos solos. Lucharé por ellos"_

Mientras pensaba en esto, Vegeta estaba en la cocina cenando con su familia, le importaba demasiado, son sus seres queridos, su única familia y no iba a perderla. Tendría que idear algo para justificar quedarse en la cámara de gravedad unos días, como discutir con Bulma o algo.

 _"_ _Tengo que pensar en algo…"_ pensaba Vegeta

Continuara…

Parece que la llegada de Yamcha no convence a Vegeta para abandonar su casa por culpa de su enfermedad, ¿Qué intenciones tendrá Yamcha con su repentina llegada a la ciudad con respecto a Bulma?, ¿Qué hará Vegeta? ¿le dirá la verdad a Bulma o la ocultará para que no sufra?.

El otro fic (Una historia diferente) a ver si consigo continuarlo para la semana que viene, saludos a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

La hora de dormir había llegado en la Corporación y Vegeta estaba en su cuarto, tenía que idear algo para justificar que se quedaba en la cámara de gravedad unos días mientras trataba su enfermedad, por un lado, estuvo pensando en tener una discusión con Bulma pero sabiendo que el insecto la visitaría al día siguiente no podría correr ese riesgo ya que solo por fastidiar su mujer acudiría a él para desahogarse con él, y contarle lo que pasó, así que esa opción la desechó.

De un momento a otro, el sueño le estaba haciendo efecto a Vegeta, no había cenado mucho y el no tener tantas fuerzas y los nervios le estaban empezando a pasar factura así que de un momento a otro, se tumbó en cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Bulma acababa de entrar en su habitación, quería pasar una noche de pasión con su príncipe pero cuando lo vio dormido se desilusionó, además no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza lo que le podía estar pasando a su marido, no pensó en ningún momento que le estuviera siendo infiel ni nada de eso, pero sabía que algo le pasaba y lo iba a averiguar.

 _"_ _Que pena, quería que pasáramos un ratito divertido entre los dos, pero nada, lo intentaré mañana"_ pensaba Bulma desilusionada con el camisón ya puesto para meterse en la cama y dormir, en cuanto se introdujo entre las sábanas, notó el abrazo de su marido alrededor de su cintura, siempre le gustaba dormir así con su príncipe, esos pequeños detalles eran señal de que Vegeta la amaba y quería estar así con ella y así durmieron los dos toda la noche.

Amaneció en la Corporación, Vegeta ya estaba duchado y vestido, tenía que ir al médico a empezar su tratamiento, había cogido algo de fruta para desayunar y aprovechó que su mujer y su hijo aún dormían para salir volando hacia la consulta.

Cuando Bulma se despertó vio que estaba sola en la cama, Vegeta no estaba.

 _"_ _Se levantaría temprano para entrenar"_ pensó Bulma.

Se duchó, se vistió e hizo el desayuno para ella y su hijo. De un momento a otro, Trunks apareció en la cocina.

\- Hola mamá, buenos días

\- Buenos días hijo, siéntate ya está el desayuno

\- ¿dónde está papá?

\- Debió levantarse temprano para salir a entrenar porque no está ni en casa ni la cámara de gravedad

\- Si hizo eso, ya debe estar mejor ¿no?

\- No lo sé, aún sigo inquieta, sé que me oculta algo… y voy a averiguar lo qué es.

Los dos estaban desayunando cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Bulma fue a abrir a ver quién era.

\- Hola Bulma, espero no molestar

\- Oh! Hola Yamcha, pero no te dije que me avisarás antes de venir para poder quedar.

\- Ya, ya lo sé pero estaba deseando verte. – Yamcha se abalanzó hacia ella dándole un cálido abrazo y Bulma se despegó de él enseguida.

\- ¿estás sola?

\- No, Trunks está desayunando en la cocina

\- Ah, vale, ¿y Vegeta?

\- Salió a entrenar – dijo Bulma con mucha seguridad para no darle a entender a su ex que no sabía dónde estaba su marido.

\- Bueno pues, si quieres nos vamos, hoy no trabajas ¿verdad?

\- No, hoy no, pero te recuerdo que mi hijo está en casa y quería pasar tiempo con él, así que si no te importa… mañana te llamo y quedamos

\- Está bien Bulma, solo quería darte una sorpresa, pero bueno si hoy no puedes, no pasa nada.

\- Pues eso, mañana te llamo, adiós

\- Adiós – dijo Yamcha fingiendo pena esperando a que Bulma reaccionara

 _"_ _Que pesado es, ¿Qué creía? Que viniendo sin avisar iba a ir con él a donde él quería? Y teniendo a mi hijo en casa"_ pensaba Bulma totalmente enfadada por la situación.

Bulma volvía a la cocina a acabar el desayuno y a estar con su hijo.

\- ¿Quién era mami?

\- Era Yamcha, hijo

\- Tienes mala cara

\- Es que pretendía que me fuera con él ahora, sin avisar ni nada, menos mal que no estaba tu padre aquí porque si no te aseguro que lo mataba enseguida

\- Haberme avisado que le podía haber pateado yo el trasero a ése.

\- No cielo, no pasa nada, ¿acabaste el desayuno?

\- Sí

\- Bueno, pues recojo y si quieres nos vamos de compras y luego al parque de atracciones, ¿qué te parece?

\- Siiii genial, gracias mami, que pena que papá se haya ido a entrenar

\- Sí, pero tranquilo que la próxima vez no se va a escapar.

Así madre e hijo ordenaron y limpiaron la Corporación para ir de compras.

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba en la consulta del médico, estaba dentro ya y el doctor se había ido un momento dejando al príncipe solo con sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _Tengo que pensar en Bulma y Trunks, son mi prioridad, mi familia…"_ pensaba Vegeta cuando el médico hizo su entrada en el despacho.

\- Bien Vegeta, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: hoy vas a empezar un tratamiento a base de pastillas que tendrás que venir todos los días a tomarlas y para que podamos hacerte un seguimiento de cómo te afectan, cómo evoluciona tu enfermedad y demás detalles. Como eres un saiyan los efectos secundarios que producen este tipo de tratamiento no los tendrás, salvo cansancio, dolor de cabeza y a lo mejor en los brazos y piernas y poco apetito. De momento haremos esto, a final de mes decidiremos si te sometes a operación o no, ha ocurrido casos en que con una medicación oral ha sido suficiente para curar la enfermedad pero nunca se sabe, ¿alguna duda?

\- Hmp… No – Vegeta estaba preocupado, ¿cómo iba a disimular delante de su familia? Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo. – Espero que no le cuente nada a mi familia de lo que me pasa sino ya sabe dónde va a terminar…

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada

Vegeta se tomó su medicación y se dispuso a irse de la consulta.

Yamcha estaba enfadado por el rechazo de Bulma, él pensaba que se echaría en sus brazos quejándose de la vida que llevaba con Vegeta, pero no, al contrario, ella estaba feliz, se supone que él debía estar contento porque su ex novia y amiga tenía una buena vida pero lo que no soportaba era que él no formara parte de ella. Estaba caminando por la ciudad cuando, de repente, vio a Vegeta salir de un enorme edificio lujoso, estaba extrañado Bulma le había dicho que el saiyan estaba entrenando y en vez de eso, lo ve en la ciudad y con una actitud sospechosa.

 _"_ _Vaya, vaya, así que Vegeta tampoco es un ángel inmaculado, esto lo debe saber Bulma jeje a lo mejor así consigo que vuelva conmigo"_ pensaba Yamcha que saldría victorioso de esa treta que quería hacer.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia un callejón para poder salir volando sin llamar la atención, cuando llegó a la Corporación vio que su familia no estaba, Bulma le había dejado una nota en la cocina:

"Mi amor,

Trunks y yo nos hemos ido de compras y luego iremos al parque de atracciones, te he dejado comida en el horno, puedes calentarla como te enseñe, no volveremos muy tarde.

Te amo, Bulma"

El príncipe fue hacia el horno y vio que había hecho carne asada pero no le apetecía así que cogió una pieza de fruta y fue a la cámara de gravedad a meditar, estaba bastante débil físicamente por la falta de alimento y la enfermedad y no podía ejercitarse.

 _"_ _Bueno, pues aquí me quedaré hasta que me ponga mejor, a ver qué le digo a Bulma, eso sí como ese insecto se acerque a MI MUJER lo mató, me da igual si estoy débil o no pero lo mató"_

El orgullo saiyan no lo abandonaba ni en esos momentos en los que Vegeta necesitaba atención y cariño de sus seres queridos para superar ese trance, pero él no quería ser una molestia ni un estorbo. Toda su vida arreglo sus problemas solo y esta ocasión no iba a ser distinta, de momento.

Continuara…

Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Vi el nuevo capítulo de DBS, me encantó! Espero que Bra aparezca pronto, me encantaría ver la reacción de Vegeta cuando Bulma le diga que va a ser padre otra vez. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Bulma y Trunks habían vuelto a casa después de estar todo el día fuera de casa, de compras y en el parque de atracciones. La científica fue a la cocina a ver si Vegeta había comido lo que le había dejado en el horno, cuando lo abrió comprobó que la comida aún estaba ahí pero sabía que estaba en casa porque la cámara de gravedad estaba encendida.

 _"_ _Estará entrenando… que no haya tocado la carne que es uno de sus platos favoritos, no me gusta nada, ahora estoy convencida de que algo le pasa"_ pensaba Bulma totalmente preocupada e inquieta. No sabía si ir hasta allí y hablar con él directamente o esperar a que él se acercara a ella a decírselo. Decidió que su hijo y ella cenarían y después iría a hablar con él.

Vegeta estaba meditando en la cámara de gravedad, de repente, notó el ki de su mujer e hijo dando a entender que ya estaban en casa, seguro que Bulma vio que no había comido y que iría a preguntarle, tenía que pensar en una excusa convincente para no tener que decirle la verdad.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila posible. Trunks dio las buenas noches a su madre y se fue a su cuarto a descansar, era el momento idóneo para hablar con su marido, no había aparecido en la cena y ya eso la tenía inquieta. Bulma se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad, tocó la puerta un par de veces y vio que no le abría, comprobó la pantalla externa que había para ver si estaba activada la gravedad y se fijó que estaba a 0, así que decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo Vegeta no estaba, de inmediato se acordó que en la cámara había una pequeña habitación con una cama y fue hasta allí y efectivamente su marido estaba allí dormido como un angelito, no quiso despertarlo porque si no discutiría con él y eso era lo último que quería ella. Le dio un leve un beso en los labios y le dijo muy bajito:

\- Te amo Vegeta, me gustaría saber que te está pasando, confía en mí por favor – dicho esto, ella se fue al dormitorio de ambos.

Vegeta se despertó, había escuchado todo, realmente no estaba dormido, estaba fingiendo creyó que era mejor eso que discutir los dos acaloradamente, de momento haría eso hasta que ya no pudiera esconderlo, se sentía bastante cansado y procedió a tumbarse en la cama y ponerse a dormir, estaba incomodo por no tener a su mujer a su lado pero no paraba de decirse a sí mismo que era provisional y que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Al día siguiente transcurrió de una manera casi normal, Bulma y Trunks desayunaron y se fueron a la empresa y colegio respectivamente y Vegeta se iba al médico a seguir con su tratamiento, la científica estaba en su despacho, seguía muy preocupada por su marido, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, cómo preguntarle para que le pudiera responder a todas las dudas que tenía, de repente sonó el móvil que ella tenía al lado y contestó.

\- Diga, habla Bulma Brief

\- Hola Bulma, soy Yamcha

\- _"_ _¿Qué querrá ahora?"_ pensaba Bulma. Dime Yamcha, ¿qué quieres?

\- ¿cuándo podemos quedar, aunque sea para tomar un café?

\- No íbamos a salir a cenar ni a quedar a comer ni nada, te recuerdo que soy una mujer casada y con un hijo, pues no sé, ¿te viene bien esta tarde?

\- Sí perfecto, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte a la empresa?

\- No, quedamos en la cafetería de siempre

\- Vale, allí nos vemos, chao

\- Chao

Colgó de mala gana el teléfono, en otras circunstancias no le importaría quedar con él a tomar algo, pero estando preocupada por su marido le fastidiaba no estar totalmente centrada en tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

 _"_ _Estaré un rato sólo y después pondré una excusa y me largaré"_ pensaba Bulma.

Trunks estaba saliendo del colegio cuando diviso a su padre o parecía alguien que era su padre saliendo de un gran edificio elegante, no quiso llamarlo ni nada porque no le daría explicaciones de qué estaba haciendo, llamaría a su madre y se lo diría, otra cosa en que se fijó el semisaiyan era la mala cara de su padre, parecía estar agotado pero no de haber entrenado no supo cómo describirla. Trunks llamó a su madre.

\- Mamá…

\- Trunks, hijo, ¿ha pasado algo?

\- No, nada, es que acabó de salir del colegio y he visto a papá salir de un edificio muy grande y muy lujoso

\- ¿cómo? – Bulma se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa con lo que le estaba diciendo su hijo

\- ¿estás seguro de que era tu padre?

\- Sí, estoy seguro, además no tenía buena cara.

\- Vale, esto es lo que vamos a hacer tú ve a casa y yo trataré de averiguar qué sucede, ¿vale?

\- Vale mami, chao

\- Te quiero, chao.

Bulma estaba de los nervios _"¿qué está sucediendo?"_ pensaba Bulma desesperada. _"Tengo que averiguar de una vez lo que está pasando, abordaré a Vegeta en casa y que me diga lo que sea de una vez"_

De repente se acordó de que había quedado con Yamcha, se le ocurrió llamarlo para cancelar su cita pero vio que no tenía batería así decidió ir hasta allí y decirle que quedaban otro día.

Yamcha estaba esperando en la cafetería donde siempre iban a tomar algo, estaba ilusionado pensando en poder pasar una tarde tranquila con su exnovia, a lo lejos la vio que estaba llegando, se levantó para indicarle donde estaba y rápidamente se acercó ella a él.

\- Yamcha lo siento, tenemos que quedar otro día, hoy no va a poder ser, iba a llamarte pero no tengo batería en el móvil, tengo que arreglar un asunto muy importante.

\- Espera Bulma, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada, ya te lo contaré, me tengo que ir en serio.

\- Antes de que te vayas tengo que contarte una cosa – él iba a decirle lo que vio el día anterior.

\- ¿Qué es Yamcha? Dímelo rápido

\- Ayer vi a Vegeta por la tarde, saliendo de un gran edificio lujoso y tú me dijiste que estaba entrenando, ¿qué pasa? ¿te está siendo infiel? – Bulma se alarmó al escuchar eso, es cierto que Vegeta no le había dicho a dónde había ido todos estos días pero no quería sospechar así de su marido.

\- Mira, él es incapaz de hacerme eso, me ama con todo su corazón…

\- Él no es capaz de amar Bulma, es un saiyan, está lleno de odio y resentimiento, solo está contigo porque eres una mujer atractiva y nada más, todo superficial – en ese momento, ella estaba hasta las narices de lo que él estaba diciendo y acabó dándole una bofetada que se escuchó en toda la cafetería.

\- No tienes idea de nada, el único que me ha hecho daño fuiste tú, él es el amor de mi vida y yo el suyo, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, ahora si no te importa me voy que tengo prisa. – Bulma estaba furiosa, pareciera que iba a salirle humo por las orejas como a las ollas a presión.

Llegó a la Corporación y vio a Trunks en el salón viendo la televisión.

\- Hola hijo, ¿dónde está papá?

\- En la cámara de gravedad, fui a verle pero no me abre la puerta

\- Vale, voy yo ahora, oigas lo que oigas no vengas, ¿vale? Sólo si te llamó.

\- Vale.

Se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad dispuesta a hablar con él de una vez por todas para saber que estaba pasando, estaba harta de secretos, cuando llegó comprobó que, efectivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada pero sin la gravedad activada, hizo lo mismo que el día anterior: llamó un par veces y al no recibir respuesta, entró sin más.

Lo que encontró no le gustó nada, Vegeta estaba tendido en el suelo y parecía inconsciente.

\- Vegeta, cariño, por favor despierta, ¿qué te pasa? Por favor, dime algo – Bulma movía a su marido para intentar saber si estaba bien pero al no recibir respuesta se alarmó y pensaba en llamar a una ambulancia pero luego se acordó de Goku, iba a llamarlo para que los teletransportaran al hospital. Se dispuso a llamar a su amigo.

\- Diga

\- Hola Goku, soy Bulma

\- Hola, ¿qué sucede? Notó tu tono de voz muy rara.

\- Es Vegeta, no sé qué le pasa, lo he encontrado tendido en el suelo, no me responde ni nada por favor, usa tu técnica de teletransportación y llévanos al hospital por favor.

\- Enseguida voy, tranquila.

Goku se dispuso hacer lo que su amiga le pidió, en unos pocos segundos estaban ya en el hospital.

\- Por favor, atiendan a mi marido, no sé qué le pasa, por favor – dijo Bulma llorando. En un momento apareció el médico que estaba proporcionándole el tratamiento a Vegeta.

\- Bulma ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó el doctor

\- Encontré a Vegeta tendido en el suelo

\- Tranquila me voy a ocupar de él ahora mismo, espera aquí

\- No, por favor, quiero ir con él, déjame ir con él por favor

\- No Bulma, no puedes venir, espera aquí, todo saldrá bien – A la científica no le quedó más remedio que obedecer al médico y fue a la sala de espera junto a Goku.

\- Vamos no llores, Vegeta estará bien

\- Llevaba varios días raro, nunca me dijo si estaba enfermo ni nada, espero que no sea nada grave.

\- Bulma, debí decirte esto antes, pero Vegeta no se encuentra bien, está enfermo

\- ¿Qué? – se quedó en estado de schock, no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir. ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Goku? Se supone que eres mi amigo, ¿no?

\- Él me pidió que no te dijera nada, sabes cómo es de orgulloso, me dijo que no quería ser un estorbo ni una molestia ni para ti ni para Trunks, trate de hacerle entrar en razón pero no fui capaz de convencerlo

\- ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes… que no le pase nada malo por favor

\- Por cierto ¿dónde está Trunks?

\- Está en casa, ¿puedes llevártelo a tu casa por favor? Mis padres no están, están fuera y no sé cuándo van a volver

\- Vale, voy ahora a buscarlo, ¿podrás quedarte sola un rato?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, esperaré a que salga el médico

\- Vuelvo ahora – Goku se fue a buscar a Trunks para llevárselo a su casa, no iba a decirle nada sobre su padre, eso tenía que hacerlo Bulma.

La científica se quedó en la sala de espera, estaba desesperada por saber cómo estaba Vegeta, aún no sabía lo que tenía pero ya lo iba a saber pronto y lo iban a afrontar juntos como una pareja normal, lo iba a cuidar y a amar para que se pusiera bien pronto.

 _"_ _Quiero verte Vegeta, por favor que no te pase nada, no sabría qué hacer sin ti"_ pensaba Bulma soltando algunas lágrimas esperando a que saliera el doctor y desesperada.

\- Bulma estás aquí…

\- Oh no, mierda, ¿qué hace el aquí?

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más, hasta el fin de semana no creo que pueda subir más, así que disfrutarlo mucho. Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

\- Bulma estás aquí…

\- Oh no, mierda, ¿qué hace el aquí? – Lo último que le faltaba a la científica era tener que aguantar a su ex novio, justo en este momento en que su amado príncipe estaba mal. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te vi entrar con Goku desde lejos, no te ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?

\- No, a mí no. Perdona pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A quién han ingresado?

\- A Vegeta, ¿vale? Y lo último que necesito es que estés aquí, así que por favor vete

\- Está bien, me iré, ya hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila

\- Adiós

\- Adiós – Yamcha, en su interior, estaba pensando que a ver si le pasaba algo a Vegeta para poder recuperar a Bulma, ya se enteraría de lo que tiene para poder aprovechar la oportunidad.

Pasaron dos horas, dos largas y lentas horas, Bulma estaba de los nervios, Goku había vuelto con ella después de dejar a Trunks en su casa con Goten y Chichi, al niño le dijo que sus padres se habían ido a un viaje urgente de trabajo y que no tuvieron tiempo de decírselo. De un momento a otro salió el doctor, que se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- Doctor, ¿cómo está mi marido?

\- Le voy a ser sincero, hemos conseguido estabilizarlo, está bien, pero va a tener que permanecer ingresado hasta que lo operemos

\- Pero, ¿qué le pasa? Por favor, dígame lo que sea.

\- Su marido me pidió que no le dijera nada, pero dadas las circunstancias tiene que saberlo vengan a mi consulta, allí se lo diré todo. – tanto Goku como Bulma acompañaron al doctor para poder hablar en un sitio más privado.

\- Bien Sra. Brief, lo que tiene su marido no es grave pero si no actuamos de inmediato puede llegar a ser mortal.

\- Dígame de una vez que tiene, estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

\- Tranquila Bulma – dijo Goku

\- Su marido tiene… cáncer de próstata, él vino a mi consulta hace una semana, le hicimos las pruebas y lo comprobamos, desde que se lo detectamos ha estado a base de pastillas, parece ser que la medicación oral le ha afectado más de lo que creíamos ya que al ser de una raza distinta pensé que no iba a tener los mismos efectos que a los humanos pero la realidad es otra. Por otro lado, lo que le ha ocurrido a su marido es normal, al tener náuseas y pérdida de apetito y conociendo a su marido como lo conozco seguro que no comió lo suficiente, le han bajado demasiado las defensas lo que ha provocado un desvanecimiento. Entonces lo que hay que conseguir es que tenga unos niveles aceptables de nutrientes para poder operarle sin que su vida corra peligro, si lo operáramos ahora mismo seguramente moriría… – Bulma estaba escuchando atentamente al doctor, no podía creer que su marido no confiara algo tan importante en ella, aún no entendía esa falta de confianza, aunque Goku le explicó sus absurdos motivos, no eran suficientes, lo único que tenía claro ahora es que cuidaría a su marido y lo ayudaría a recuperarse.

\- … y seguiremos con la medicación oral hasta el día de la operación, en resumen, entre la recuperación y la operación como mínimo tendrá que estar ingresado un mes.

\- Vale, si hacemos todo lo que usted nos acaba de comentar, ¿está seguro de que mi marido se va a recuperar del todo?

\- Por supuesto, Sra. Brief, no tenga duda. Además sabe que tenemos los mejores equipos médicos del mundo. No se preocupe.

\- ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

\- Pues dentro de 30 minutos, la enfermera la avisara. Si tiene cualquier duda, no dude en preguntármelo

\- Muy bien, ¿puedo quedarme con él por las noches?

\- Por supuesto.

Dicho esto, Bulma y Goku salieron de la consulta y se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera para poder ir a ver a Vegeta a la habitación.

\- Lo que todavía no entiendo es que siendo tú, mi amigo, no me hayas dicho nada de esto antes.

\- Ya te lo dije, Vegeta me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada y sabes que los saiyans cumplimos nuestras promesas.

\- Pero en este caso, pudiste no haberle hecho caso, ¿y si hubiera llegado a morir?

\- Lo siento Bulma, lo que hay que procurar es que Vegeta no abandone el hospital hasta que se recupere, ya sabes cómo es.

\- Sí, hay que pensar algo.

\- De eso me encargo yo, no te preocupes.

\- Vale – de inmediato, apareció la enfermera.

\- Sra. Brief ya puede pasar a ver su marido.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿vienes conmigo?

\- No, mejor no, porque como me vea va a pensar que fui yo el que se chivó y no me apetece aguantarlo. Mañana vengo, ¿vale?

\- Vale, muchas gracias Goku, cuida de Trunks, dile que lo llamaré más tarde.

\- Vale, hasta mañana

\- Chao

Bulma recorrió un largo pasillo hasta llegar al final donde estaba el cuarto de su marido, no iba a recriminarle nada ni a discutir con él, sólo quería estar allí, apoyarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo… nada más. Abrió la puerta y vio que Vegeta estaba despierto y atento a quien estaba abriendo la puerta.

Vegeta se alegró, dentro de él, de ver a su reina junto a él, pensó por un breve instante que al enterarse ella de todo, no querría verlo o cualquier otra represalia contra él, pero se equivocó.

\- Hola – dijo Bulma con voz tímida y en un tono normal

\- Hmp… Hola Bulma, yo… tengo… - el príncipe iba a disculparse, Bulma se dio cuenta y le puso el dedo en la boca para que no continuara

\- Sé lo que ibas a decir, no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que te recuperes y ya hablaremos de eso

\- ¿estás enfadada?

\- No, estoy molesta porque no confiaste en mí, pero tranquilo voy a cuidarte y a amarte toda la eternidad mi príncipe – después de decir esto, se acercó a su marido y le dio un tierno beso en los labios el cual él aceptó con mucho gusto.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

\- Que vas a tener que estar aquí todo un mes, como mínimo. Y que tendrán que operarte pero primero tienes que recuperarte.

\- Hmp… voy a perder un mes de entrenamiento

\- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo

\- Claro, sabes que es muy importante para mí, Kakarot me va a superar.

\- Ahora solo piensa en recuperarte y nada más

\- Hmp… está bien, te haré caso porque no quiero que ese ex novio tuyo ande cerca de ti e intente conquistarte otra vez – Vegeta estaba sonrojado mientras decía esto.

\- Jejeje no te preocupes, el único amor en mi vida eres tú, príncipe testarudo

\- Hmp… ¿vas a quedarte conmigo?

\- Claro, todas las noches

\- ¿Y Trunks? ¿sabe algo?

\- No, él se ha quedado en casa de Goku, ya le dije que se ocupe de él – al príncipe no le hizo gracia pero no estaban sus suegros así que no quedaba otra que su hijo se quedara con él. Además que no quería que se enterase de todo y se preocupase.

\- Bueno ahora duérmete, ¿quieres que duerma a tu lado?

\- No sé por qué haces preguntas tontas, mujer

\- Lo suponía

Vegeta le hizo un sitio en la cama y Bulma se echó a dormir a su lado. Ahora tenía que centrarse en su recuperación y en nada más, lo que más le emocionada es tener a su mujer a su lado, ahora estaba totalmente convencido que pasara lo que pasara, nada los separaría.

Continuara…

SORPRESA! Tuve un momento ahora para escribir el capítulo, Bulma sabe toda la verdad, Vegeta no está en su mejor momento ni mucho menos y Yamcha quiere meterse en medio de los dos, ¿qué ocurrirá?. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Vegeta llevaba unos días en el hospital, Bulma cuidaba de él por las noches, por las mañanas Goku se quedaba con él ya que ella tenía que ir a la Corporación y al no haber vuelto sus padres no podía dejar de atender la empresa, al príncipe no le gustaba que su amigo-rival se quedará con él por las mañana, preferiría estar solo, pero le prometió a Bulma que obedecería a todo lo que ella dijera, esto incluido.

Los dos saiyans estaban en la habitación del hospital, Vegeta tumbado en cama, días anteriores había mejorado su apetito y se encontraba con más energías pero el médico insistía en que se levantara de la cama lo justo y suficiente y Goku estaba mirando por la ventana, la verdad no sabía de qué hablar con Vegeta, siempre fue un saiyan bastante complicado sin saber qué hablar con él y ni cómo se va a tomar cualquier comentario. El príncipe le vino a la cabeza su hijo Trunks, estaba pensando en cómo estaría, en si se estaría comiendo la cabeza por no saber dónde estaban realmente, así que decidió preguntarle a su amigo-rival:

\- Kakarot…

\- Eh! Dime Vegeta

\- ¿Cómo está Trunks? No le habrás dicho nada, ¿verdad?

\- No, tranquilo, él no sabe nada, cree que estáis todavía de viaje pero está empezando a sospechar, ya son muchos días y él es un niño demasiado listo

\- Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que se preocupe, ya bastante molesta en Bulma como para aguantar al niño (no quería decir eso, pero debía mantener el orgullo delante de él)

\- Tú y tu orgullo, Vegeta. No tienes remedio.

\- Bah! – dijo Vegeta un poco molesto.

De ahí a un rato, sonó el teléfono de la habitación, el príncipe decidió cogerlo porque ya sabía quién era.

\- Hmp… hola

\- Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás hoy?

\- Mejor, pero estoy empezando a hartarme de estar encerrado aquí

\- Ya te lo dije, tienes que estar ahí hasta que te cures.

\- Ya, ya deja de repetirlo mujer molesta.

\- Oyeee… no me hables así, aun por encima que te llamo para saber que estás bien

\- Pues ya ves que lo estoy.

\- Ah, ya entiendo, Goku está contigo, ¿no?

\- Sí

\- Dile que baje a la cafetería y así puedes hablar con más libertad – ella sabía que si su marido le contestaba de esa forma era porque estaba Goku delante y no quería delatarse.

\- Eh, tú, baja a la cafetería así te pierdo de vista un rato – le dijo Vegeta a Goku

\- Vale, vale, como quieras, deberías cambiar ese carácter, por cierto, saludos Bulma jajaja

\- Largo! – tiró una de las almohadas hacia la puerta en señal de molestia por el comentario – Ya se fue.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo estás?

\- Ya te dije antes que bien, mejor

\- No era eso lo que quería escuchar… anda dímelo… ahora estás solo y sabes que no voy a decir nada.

\- Eh!... no.

\- Vegeta…

\- No

\- Vegeta…

\- Que no voy a decirlo.

\- Te quedas solo por la noche, tú verás

\- Demonios… está bien… te echo de menos Bulma y te amo – el príncipe no le gustaba que su mujer le tomara el pelo de esa forma, lo tenía bien dominado, ella sabía qué teclas tocar en su marido.

\- Ooohhhh! Yo también mi amor, te amo muchísimo. Iré por la tarde, ¿vale? Que no tengo nada en la agenda, así de paso hablo con el médico.

\- Vale, hasta la tarde

\- Chao mi príncipe – y colgaron el teléfono.

Vegeta estaba abochornado por lo que le tuvo que decir a su mujer, siempre hacía lo mismo, menos mal que quedaba entre los dos.

En la corporación, Bulma estaba adelantando trabajo para poder estar más tiempo con su marido en el hospital, de repente, la secretaría le dice que tiene una visita y la hace pasar: era Yamcha.

\- Hola, ¿qué quieres?

\- Hola, quería saber si podemos quedar esta tarde a tomar algo

\- Lo siento, pero voy a estar con Vegeta el resto del día, sabes que está en el hospital, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo sé, me lo dijo Goku, ¿crees que tiene cura?

\- Por supuesto, y el médico también lo cree, va a salir adelante.

\- Claro, claro…

\- ¿Querías algo más?

\- Bulma ¿por qué no volvemos a estar juntos? De verdad que he cambiado y que no se repetirá nada de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, yo te sigo amando

\- Mira, no sé cómo decirte las cosas: estoy casada con Vegeta, lo amo con todo mi corazón y no voy a abandonarle ni ahora ni nunca, tú perdiste tu oportunidad y me hiciste mucho daño, ésa es la realidad.

\- Lo sé, por eso te digo que he cambiado, por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

\- No

\- Por favor, Bulma…

\- He dicho que no.

\- No me odies por esto – Yamcha cogió a Bulma de la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios, ella estaba intentando apartarse y cuando lo consiguió le dio una fuerte bofetada.

\- ¿estás loco? No vuelvas a tocarme, por favor, vete sino aviso a seguridad.

\- Está bien, me iré pero no creas que me he rendido todavía. - Yamcha se fue.

Bulma estaba furiosa, no le iba a decir nada a Vegeta ya que tenía que hacer reposo absoluto y si se llegara a enterar seguramente querría ir a matarlo y eso no le convenía.

Por la tarde, la científica se dirigió al hospital para estar con su marido, cuando llegó estaba el médico en la habitación hablando con Vegeta.

\- Ah, hola Bulma, estábamos hablando de la operación

\- ¿Operación? ¿al final van a operar a mi marido?

\- Sí, la medicación que le hemos estado administrando ha conseguido reducir el tumor pero para su completa desaparición tenemos que intervenir

\- Ya, y ¿cuándo va a ser?

\- Dentro de dos días

\- Vale, perfecto, es para cogerme el día libre en el trabajo aunque sea la presidenta.

\- Lo entiendo, les dejo solos – el médico se retiró de la habitación

Bulma se acercó a su marido y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

\- Bueno, ¿has comido todo lo que te han traído?

\- Sí aunque no me acaba de convencer la comida del hospital, prefiero mil veces la tuya

\- Pero si dices que cocino fatal

\- Por eso… porque no hay comparación jeje – el príncipe estaba tan relajado y contento de que estuviera Bulma con él que sin querer salió una gracia.

\- Mira que eres malo, eh!

\- Ya deberías saberlo

\- Bueno todo va a salir bien y pronto estaremos en casa, si quieres después de que estés completamente curado podemos irnos de viaje tú y yo, un par de días para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Hummm… me gusta esa idea – la miró pícaramente haciendo que la científica se sonroje

Después de eso, estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que Vegeta se quedó profundamente dormido, estaba agotado, entre estar en el hospital y la enfermedad no tenía demasiadas fuerzas todavía aunque estaba mejor, por su lado, Bulma estaba pensando en que quería que esa pesadilla se terminara pronto y bien, y con respecto a su ex novio, ya vería lo que haría con él, de momento se acostaría al lado de Vegeta, como todas las noches y dormirían juntos.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más, éste es más corto y más light pero bueno a ver si los siguientes los intensificó. Esta noche el capítulo de DBS a ver qué sucede con el torneo de los 12 universos y con Bra, que estoy desesperada y deseosa, saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Quedaba sólo un día para que operaran a Vegeta, Bulma estaba muy nerviosa y con una pizca de miedo el solo pensar que algo podía pasarle a su marido, no quería perderlo. Estaba en la habitación con él, Vegeta estaba durmiendo así que la científica aprovecho y llamo a Trunks.

\- Hola hijo, soy mamá

\- Hola mami, ¿cómo estáis los dos? ¿cuándo volvéis?

\- Pues aún vamos a tardar porque tengo muchas reuniones y también tengo que ir a una convención – ella sabía que su hijo no se iba a tragar esa mentira, pero esperaba que sí lo hiciera.

\- Ah, vale, pero estáis bien, ¿no?

\- Sí, cielo, estamos bien

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Papá está entrenando

\- Es que quiero hablar con él

\- Ya lo sé cielo, cuando vuelva le digo que te llame ¿vale?

\- Vale mami, tengo que dejarte que voy a cenar

\- Buenas noches hijo, te quiero mucho y pórtate bien

\- Buenas noches a los dos.

Bulma se sentía mal por haberle dicho eso, Trunks heredó la inteligencia de los dos y sabía que iba a ser muy complicado que se creyera eso pero no quería preocuparlo y aparte tenía que estar en el colegio y no estar encerrado en el hospital con su padre. De pronto, sintió una mano tocar su espalda, se asustó un poco pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta y vio que era su marido quien le acariciaba la espalda se tranquilizó, había acabado de despertar.

\- Te has despertado mi príncipe.

\- Sí, ¿con quién hablabas? Escuche murmullos y supuse que eran tuyos

\- Hablaba con Trunks para que no se preocupara, desde que estás aquí no pude hablar con él por teléfono

\- Hmp… ¿qué te ha dicho?

\- Que como estábamos y preguntó por ti

\- ¿Y?

\- Tranquilo, le dije que estabas entrenando y le prometí que le llamarías pronto.

\- Hmp

\- Bueno mañana ya te operan, espero que salga todo bien

\- Por supuesto que saldrá bien, soy el príncipe de los saiyans, salgo victorioso de todo

\- Jejeje ya lo sé, pero esta vez tengo miedo – Vegeta se dio cuenta de que su mujer, verdaderamente, estaba preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarle así que para tranquilizarla le dijo:

\- No te preocupes Bulma no me voy a ir ni ahora ni nunca, siempre estaré con vosotros. No voy a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente – dicho eso, Bulma se lanzó a darle un beso tierno en los labios como si fuera un sello que cerrará esa promesa por parte del saiyan.

\- Ahora duérmete otra vez, necesitas descansar.

\- Hmp – y se durmió otra vez.

Bulma aún no tenía sueño, se sentó en el sillón de la habitación y se puso a revisar unos papeles de la corporación que había llevado para en los momentos en que su marido dormía o iba a hacerse una prueba, pudiera estar entretenida haciendo algo.

Eran ya las doce de la noche y Bulma seguía repasando los papeles, de repente, notó algo en su bolso, era su móvil, estaba en modo vibración para no despertar a Vegeta con el sonido por si la llamaban, para su mala suerte era la última persona con la que quería hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Bulma muy seria y seca

\- Quiero que me perdones por lo de ayer por favor

\- No es cuestión de que te perdone o no, el problema es que no acabaste de aceptar que amo a Vegeta y que no voy a separarme de él ni ahora ni nunca

\- No es un ángel inmaculado

\- Él ya ha pagado por todo lo que hizo en el pasado y se merece ser feliz

\- Yo también me merezco ser feliz y sólo lo sería estando contigo

\- Te lo repito: NO

\- Sabes que no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente Bulma

\- Me da igual todas las veces que lo intentes, la respuesta va a ser la misma y si sigues insistiendo tomaré medidas y no te iban a gustar – después de decir eso, notó el sonido de que se había cortado la llamada.

 _"_ _Después de todo lo que me hizo y todavía sigue, tendré que hablar con Goku de esto, si Vegeta se entera lo mataría y se pondría peor"_ pensaba ella, agradeciendo que su marido estaba dormido y no había escuchado nada pero se equivocaba, para desgracia de ella, él tenía el oído muy fino, más que los humanos y no estaba dormido del todo. Vegeta entendió quien había llamado y el motivo por el que había llamado.

 _"_ _Ya verás cuando me recupere, no te vas a acercar a mi mujer nunca más, de eso me encargaré yo personalmente, lo juro"_ estaba furioso por no hacerle pagar ahora, pero no le quedaba más remedio que guardar reposo hasta su completa recuperación

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

El día de la operación había llegado, Bulma había pedido el día libre en la empresa y tenía el móvil apagado, no quería que nadie la molestara, hoy no, este día era para estar con su marido en un momento importante y delicado para él.

El médico los había visitado por la mañana, muy temprano, y les había indicado que lo intervendrían por la tarde, Vegeta, aunque en la cara no lo mostraba, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir pero debía ser optimista. Por su parte, Bulma estaba de los nervios, aunque no lo exteriorizara, tomaba varias infusiones para tranquilizarse, sabía que si su marido la veía en ese estado lo pondría frenético. Goku hizo su aparición en la habitación:

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? – saludó con la típica despreocupación que lo caracteriza - ¿cómo estáis? ¿todo bien?

\- Desde luego nunca usaras el cerebro, ¿no? ¿A ti que te parece cómo estamos? Me operan esta tarde, no es para alegrarse – dijo el príncipe enfadado ya que le molestaba ese desparpajo, Bulma trato de tranquilizarlo

\- Vegeta, tranquilo, no te exaltes, no te conviene – dijo Bulma

\- Es que me pone más enfermo de lo que estoy – Vegeta nunca lo admitiría pero sabía, o por lo menos intuía, que Goku estaba realmente preocupado aunque no sabía si era totalmente cierto o no, porque a veces no se enteraba de nada y eso le molestaba.

\- Perdón Vegeta no volveré a preguntar nada – Goku se disculpó sabía que la pregunta había sido inoportuna pero nunca se había enfrentado a algo así antes y no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

\- Hmp – emitió el príncipe.

Después de este pequeño incidente, los tres estuvieron hablando para intentar despejar la mente de lo que venía, bueno más bien dos, porque Vegeta solo asentía con la cabeza o emitía su típica respuesta de "hmp".

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió: era la enfermera. Iba a administrarle la anestesia a Vegeta. Cuando mostró la jeringa con la aguja, a Goku le faltaban metros para salir corriendo.

\- No soporto las agujas

\- No te la va a poner a ti, tranquilo – le dijo Bulma ya que el nivel de nerviosismo estaba empeorando con los minutos.

De ahí a un rato, la anestesia le empezaba a hacer efecto a Vegeta pero más lento que a los humanos, Goku se fue para dejarlos solos y fue cuando Bulma le dijo:

\- Todo saldrá bien, estaré aquí esperándote, ni se te ocurra dejarme sola por favor porque si no me iré contigo. Te amo.

\- Tranquila, sabes que volveré y no os dejaré nunca – Bulma le dio un beso tierno en los labios a su marido, no quería separarse de él. De un momento a otro, notó que ya no hacía presión lo que debió suponer que ya estaba dormido completamente. Y efectivamente, así fue, Vegeta estaba completamente anestesiado, en menos de cinco minutos, entraron el médico y los enfermeros para llevárselo al quirófano, Bulma los acompañó hasta la entrada, ya no podía seguir con él, antes de entrar lo abrazó y le dijo al oído.

\- Cumple lo que prometiste y vuelve, te amo Vegeta, no quiero perderte. – a Bulma se le escapó una lágrima, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, de un momento a otro, las puertas del quirófano se cerraron.

Notó como alguien le tocaba el hombro, era Goku. Había vuelto después de haberles dejado a ambos solos en la habitación, estuvo dando vueltas por el hospital haciendo tiempo.

\- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás

\- Eso espero Goku, no quiero que le pase nada malo

\- Tranquila, Vegeta es fuerte, no se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie. Esto no va a ser una excepción, ya lo verás

\- Bueno, si quieres vete a casa, la operación va a durar tres horas.

\- Tranquila Chichi sabe que estoy aquí, dentro de un rato me dijo que iba a venir para estar contigo así yo voy con los niños.

\- Vale, pues ¿nos sentamos?

\- Claro.

Los dos se sentaron en los asientos de la sala de espera, Goku le dijo repetidas veces que se fuera a descansar que la espera la iba a matar pero ella no quiso irse, a la media hora llegó Chichi.

\- Hola chicos, ¿alguna novedad?

\- No, aún llevan media hora, es demasiado pronto

\- Goku ve a casa, he dejado a los niños solos y no me fío de lo que puedan hacer.

\- Está bien, volveré antes de que Vegeta salga del quirófano

\- Muy bien, hasta luego cielo – Goku y Chichi se dieron un breve beso en los labios y él se fue.

\- ¿Cómo estás Bulma? – preguntó Chichi

\- De los nervios, ya no solo por la espera sino por saber si él está bien

\- Seguro que está bien, él es muy fuerte, ya verás cómo esto queda en un mal sueño

\- Eso espero, tengo que contarte algo

\- Dime

\- Ha vuelto Yamcha

\- ¿Quéeee? ¿Y lo viste?

\- Sí, al principio me dijo que quería visitarme porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos pero me engañó… quiere que vuelva con él pero no sé ya cómo decirle que me deje tranquila, que estoy feliz con Vegeta

\- Pero no lo entiende, ¿no?

\- No, no sé qué hacer, si Vegeta se entera seguro que lo mata a golpes

\- Se lo merecería

\- Ya… - de un momento a otro Bulma se desmayó, Chichi se asustó y llamó rápidamente a un médico para que la atendiera.

Bulma estuvo durmiendo bastante rato, aunque realmente no tanto, sólo 15 minutos, cuando despertó estaba tumbada en una cama de hospital con Chichi al lado suyo.

\- Hum… ¿qué me ha pasado? ¿por qué estoy aquí?

\- Estábamos hablando y te desmayaste, te atendieron enseguida y te han sacado sangre para hacerte una analítica por si tienes algún déficit nutricional, también dijo el médico que los nervios te podrían haber afectado.

\- Puede ser, aunque llevo un par de semanas bastante más cansada de lo normal pero bueno lo atribuí a estar pendiente de Vegeta y la empresa, por cierto, ¿se sabe algo de él?

\- No todavía no, pregunté a las enfermeras pero aún siguen operándole

\- Vale – el médico que había atendido a Bulma entró con los resultados de la analítica

\- ¿Sra. Briefs?

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿estoy bien?

\- Tengo que darle la enhorabuena

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Está embarazada de tres semanas, felicidades va a ser madre. Tengo que dejarlas, quédese una hora más tumbada en cama para recuperarse del todo, buenas noches.

\- Felicidades Bulma, vais a ser padres otra vez

Bulma estaba en schock, hacía justo tres semanas que había hecho el amor con Vegeta justo cuando empezó con su problema, pero ella pensaba que había tomado la pastilla pero se equivocó. Estaba contenta, sería madre otra vez y le daría un hermanito o hermanita a Trunks, solo quedaba decírselo a Vegeta cuando saliera de la operación esperando que no se lo tomara mal.

Ahora tenía que ocuparse de él, cuidarlo, amarlo…

 _"_ _Que alegría, pensé que ya no sería madre de nuevo. Espero que Vegeta se lo tome bien y se recupere del todo mi amado príncipe"_ pensaba Bulma

Continuara…

SORPRESA! Seguro que no lo esperabais, lanzó una pregunta ¿queréis que ponga los pensamientos de Vegeta mientras lo operan o no?. Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Estaba hablando con su mujer y se habían dado un beso y de repente cayó redondo. La anestesia le había hecho efecto, no sabía que iba a pasar, pero lucharía, no por él sino por su familia.

Estaba profundamente dormido, de repente vio a su alrededor y comprobó que no estaba en el hospital ni en su casa, no sabía dónde estaba era un lugar oscuro en el que no había ninguna estancia, algo que pudiera indicarle el lugar.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estoy? No conozco este sitio"_ pensó Vegeta

\- Hola Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyans

\- Eh! ¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate – dijo Vegeta en posición de combate

\- Aquí estoy – se dio la vuelta y se encontró consigo mismo, pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco

\- Esto no es normal, ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy tú, tu yo interior

\- ¿Mi yo interior? – preguntó Vegeta extrañado porque no sabía qué estaba pasando

\- Ahora mismo te encuentras completamente dormido mientras te están operando, digamos que soy tu orgullo, al que muchas veces pisoteaste por esa humana que consideras tu mujer

\- Hmp… eso no es asunto tuyo

\- Sí, sí que es asunto mío, yo te dictaba una cosa y tú hacías la contraria

\- Hmp… - Vegeta veía absurda la conversación y decidió apartarse pero su otro yo no le dejó. – déjame en paz, no quiero oírte

\- Así que te das por vencido, no quieres volver a ser el que fuiste antes.

\- No, no quiero, antes era una mala bestia y ahora ya no lo soy

\- ¿y eso por qué? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de una humana? ¿Por tener familia? ¿Por permitirte ser débil delante de ellos?

\- Hmp… porque conocí algo que no tuve nunca en mi vida: la felicidad – en ese momento aumentó su ki e hizo desaparecer a su otro yo, otra vez se volvió totalmente oscuro, estaba solo en la penumbra hasta que volvió a escuchar otra vez voces.

\- "Vamos a empezar la operación" – parece que Vegeta estaba escuchando al médico que lo estaba operando.

\- "Hagamos la primera incisión…"

Siguió escuchando cómo el médico pedía el instrumental, cómo transcurría la operación hasta que se le encogió el corazón al escuchar lo siguiente:

\- "Doctor, nos acaban de decir que la Sra. Brief se ha desmayado en la sala de espera"

Vegeta al escuchar eso sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Bulma, ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Esperaba que se encontrara bien, no podía hacer nada tampoco estaba bajo un anestésico aunque quisiera, no podría despertarse e ir junto a ella.

" _Espero que Bulma esté bien, bastante tengo con lo mío como para que le pase algo malo a ella"_ pensaba Vegeta desesperado.

\- "¡Rápido! Traer el desfibrilador, ha entrado en parada"

¿Se le había parado su corazón? No podía ser posible, tenía que hacer algo, lo único que pudo hacer es concentrarse y tener el pensamiento en su cabeza de que se iba a poner bien y que iba a estar junto a su familia muy pronto. De un momento a otro, escuchó

\- Bien, lo hemos conseguido.

Pudo respirar tranquilo, ya estaba fuera de peligro.

En la habitación donde estaba descansando Bulma, estaba esperando noticias del médico, para saber cómo estaba Vegeta, ya casi no le quedaban uñas, Chichi le estaba diciendo que se tranquilizara por ella y por el bebé. De inmediato, entró el doctor

\- Buenas noches Bulma

\- Hola Doctor, ¿cómo está Vegeta? ¿puedo verlo ya?

\- La operación ha sido un éxito, solo ha habido una pequeña complicación pero se pudo resolver sin problema

\- ¿cuándo podré verlo?

\- Dentro de un par de horas, hay que esperar a que salga de la anestesia. Mañana por la tarde me pasaré para comentaros el tratamiento que tendrá que seguir ahora hasta su completa recuperación.

\- Muy bien Doctor, muchas gracias

\- No es nada, es mi trabajo. Adiós.

\- Ya te dije que Vegeta iba a estar bien, eh, Bulma!

\- Sí…

\- ¿Te pasa algo? No pareces muy contenta

\- Estoy bien, por supuesto que estoy feliz de que haya salido todo bien, pero…

\- Pero…

\- Estaba pensando en cómo se va a tomar que estoy embarazada otra vez, no quiero que se repita lo mismo, igual que pasó con Trunks

\- Mujer, pero tú misma me has dicho muchas veces que ha cambiado en todos estos años. Ya verás cómo se va a alegrar de vuestro nuevo hijo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Pues claro, tranquila. – Chichi le sonrió de una manera cálida dándole a entender que todo saldría bien

\- Estoy deseando verlo y darle muchos besos

\- Paciencia… ahora tiene que despertar. – en ese instante, Yamcha hizo su aparición en la habitación.

\- Bulma, ¿estás bien? Me dijeron que te habías desmayado

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Dije que era tu marido

\- Mentiroso, rectifica ahora mismo, tú no eres nada para mí.

\- Yamcha será mejor que te vayas, no alteres a Bulma

\- Perdona Chichi pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

\- Fuera o llamó a Goku para que te eche – al no saber qué decir, optó por irse, no quería pelear con él, no duraría ni dos segundos.

\- Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar Bulma

Yamcha se fue dejando a ambas chicas solas de nuevo en la habitación.

\- Desde luego… no aprende.

\- No, no aprende Chichi, voy a tener que hacer algo antes de que Vegeta se entere que me sigue molestando

\- Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde, duerme un poco, ahora sabes que todo está bien, yo me quedaré contigo, no te preocupes.

\- Está bien, me vendrá bien dormir un par de horas

Y así lo hizo, una vez sabiendo que todo estaba bien podía descansar un poco. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a su marido, tenerlo entre sus brazos, poder besarlo, abrazarlo, mimarlo… todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Continuara…

Es la primera vez que pongo pensamientos internos pero no sé cómo me han salido, ¿qué pensáis? ¿os gustan? Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Bulma estaba en el sofá de la habitación de Vegeta, había dormido y descansado bastante, veía cómo respiraba su marido, todavía estaba dormido debía quedar poco para que despertara de la anestesia, así que se dispuso a leer un libro. Llevaba media hora leyendo cuando notó cómo su marido se estaba moviendo indicando que se estaba despertando, dejó el libro en el sofá y fue hacia él apresuradamente.

\- Vegeta, Vegeta, ¿me oyes? – estaba tan dormido que, en un principio, no dijo ni emitió ningún sonido hasta que se desperezó del todo y consiguió abrir completamente los ojos.

\- ¿Bulma? ¿dónde estoy? – aunque se había despertado por completo, estaba un poco desorientado

\- Estamos en el hospital, ¿te acuerdas que te operaron?

\- Sí, me acuerdo

\- Hablé con el médico y me ha dicho que todo ha salido muy bien, mi príncipe.

\- Hmp… Vale… escuche algo de que te habías desmayado ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, fueron los nervios y la espera, estoy mejor

\- Hmp… bien – Bulma se acercó a la boca de su marido y se dieron un beso fugaz aunque no tanto porque Vegeta no podía emocionarse mucho todavía. Aún seguían besándose cuando alguien tocó en la puerta, la abrió y entró: era Goku.

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo estás? – dirigiéndose a Vegeta

\- ¿A ti que te importa? ¿eres ahora mi niñera?

\- No, solo preguntaba nada más, no sé cómo Bulma puede amarte tanto con ese carácter

\- Hmp… - Vegeta estaba empezando a enfadarse por el comentario cuando intervino su mujer

\- Goku no empieces, ¿cómo está Trunks?

\- Creo que sospecha algo, esta mañana me dijo que no era normal que estuvierais tanto tiempo de viaje y que va a averiguar qué sucede.

\- Procura que no se entere, se enfadaría mucho con nosotros y sé que no nos perdonaría tan fácilmente – dijo Bulma apenada sabiendo que su hijo era igual que su marido cuando se le ocultaba información.

\- Haré lo que pueda, me tengo que ir, mantenme informado, adiós pareja

\- Adiós y gracias – se despidió Bulma de su amigo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Vegeta? ¿Aviso a una enfermera para que te traiga algo de comer?

\- No, no tengo ganas, acuéstate a mi lado y dormimos un rato juntos

\- Está bien, veo que la operación te ha vuelto más tierno todavía

\- Hmp… no digas tonterías, sabes que soy así cuando estamos solos

\- Ya lo sé, mi orgulloso príncipe – se dieron un beso en la boca y se dispusieron a dormir, pero ocurrió algo que a Vegeta le asombró: cuando iba a abrazar a su mujer por la cintura, de repente, sintió un fuerte ki en su estómago, le pareció extraño porque nunca lo había notado en ella, sólo cuando estuvo embarazada de Trunks… de inmediato esa palabra le saltó a la cabeza.

 _"_ _Este ki que siento… no es el de un humano normal y corriente, puede ser que… que… no, no es posible, tendré que preguntárselo luego a Bulma, aunque… si de verdad estuviera embarazada no estaría mal del todo, otro hijo, quien lo diría… por lo menos espero que salga como yo"_ el príncipe cerró los ojos pensando en lo bonito que sería tener un mini yo.

En la Montaña Paoz…

Trunks y Goten estaban en el bosque, cerca de la casa pensando en cómo podían averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Te digo que mis padres me ocultan algo

\- ¿Qué sacarían con no decirte las cosas?

\- Pues… no sé… no preocuparme, supongo…

\- Entonces, ¿quieres que tratemos de averiguar qué sucede?

\- Sí, yo no puedo esperar más, ya son muchos días y mis padres nunca habían estado tanto tiempo fuera

En ese momento Goku había acabado de llegar usando la técnica de la teletransportación y se dirigió a su casa.

\- Hola Chichi, ya estoy aquí

\- Hola Goku – ésta se acercó para darle un beso a su marido. - ¿cómo viste a Vegeta?

\- Bien, le vi mejor cara aunque hay que esperar estos días a ver qué pasa

\- Ya… por cierto quería comentarte una cosa

\- Dime

\- Es Yamcha

\- ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- A mí nada, pero no deja en paz a Bulma y ella teme que se entere Vegeta estando como está, si tú pudieras hacer algo…

\- Intentaré hablar con él pero no prometo nada

\- Bien, gracias cariño, voy a hacer la comida

\- Vale, yo iré a ejercitar un poco

\- Antes de eso, busca a los niños, no sé dónde se han metido – Chichi se fue a la cocina, Goku afuera a practicar un poco y a buscar a los niños.

Mientras tanto, Trunks y Goten habían ocultado su ki, estaban escondidos debajo de unos arbustos cerca de la casa y lo habían escuchado todo.

\- Ves, algo le pasa a mi padre y no me lo quieren decir

\- Tranquilo seguro que no es nada

\- No, no puedo estarlo. Estos días pasados mi padre estuvo bastante regular, no comía, no entrenaba, estaba bastante débil…

\- ¿Crees que puede estar enfermo?

\- Probablemente, si lo está, lo voy a averiguar. – Trunks se propuso a descubrir todo, no soportaba tantas excusas ni mentiras

En el hospital, la pareja estaban echados en cama, aunque despiertos, habían dormido mucho tiempo y estaban charlando, parecía que Vegeta estaba bastante mejor, pero aún no había comido nada. Otra vez el príncipe notó ese fuerte ki en el estómago de su mujer y decidió preguntarle:

\- Oye, estás bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Vegeta con mucha curiosidad

\- ¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque notó un segundo ki en tu cuerpo y es parecido a cuando estuviste embarazada de Trunks… Bulma… ¿estás embarazada otra vez?

\- …

\- Bulma… sabes que no tolero las mentiras… no me voy a enfadar

\- …

\- Bulma… no quiero discutir

\- Está bien te lo diré… Sí, estoy embarazada de tres semanas – Bulma ya se temía lo peor, pensaba que Vegeta iba a gritar y a decir barbaridades pero… se equivocó.

\- Espero que sea niño y sea igual que yo – dijo Vegeta totalmente orgulloso

\- ¿estás contento?

\- ¿No te vale con mi respuesta de antes?

\- Sí, me vale cielo, ya verás todo va a salir bien y estaremos todos juntos – Bulma se lanzó a besar a su marido, un beso muy tierno y muy romántico.

Aunque a Vegeta no le hacía gracia tener otro hijo, más que nada porque con Trunks ya tenía suficiente, estaba contento de tener otro semisaiyan, al cual podría enmendar los errores que cometió con su primogénito y entrenarlo desde el principio… pero lo primero era recuperarse totalmente y volver a su vida normal.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más. Ya vi el capítulo de DBS, me partí muchísimo de risa, pobre Vegeta, mira que vencerle Arale, es increíble… también lo que me gustó fue el avance del siguiente capítulo jajajaja. Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Bulma estaba feliz de que su marido se tomara tan bien lo de su embarazo, siempre había pensado en lo peor y resulta que, al final, se lo tomó bien, solo quedaba la pronta recuperación de su príncipe y volver a su vida normal, pero había otro tema que tenía que solucionar: Yamcha.

Desde su última visita no paraba de llamarla por teléfono, por lo menos dos veces al día, Vegeta no se había enterado todavía pero no tardaría, él no era tonto ni mucho menos. Estaban los dos en la habitación, ya habían pasado unos días desde la operación y todo parecía ir bien pero aún le quedaba bastante recuperación, empezó a comer poco a poco.

\- Puag… que asco, odio la comida de los hospitales – dijo Vegeta ya que le habían traído comida indigna de un príncipe.

\- Cariño si quieres recuperarte tienes que comer esto así que no protestes

\- Hmp no voy a comer más

\- Venga por favor, sé que tienes hambre, así que come

\- No es no

\- Muy bien, después no quiero oírte – sentenció Bulma que estaba un poco cansada de la actitud de él con respecto a la comida del hospital, estaba claro que no era de alta calidad pero era lo que había y tendría que acostumbrarse si quería salir de allí cuanto antes y bien.

\- ¿Has hablado con Trunks? – preguntó Vegeta

\- Sí, esta mañana cuando estabas dormido. Parece que está un poco enfadado y creo que puede sospechar algo

\- Espero que ese inútil de Kakarot no meta la pata porque lo destrozaré si lo llega a hacer

\- Tranquilo, yo confío en él

\- Sí, tu confía y ya verás…

\- Jejeje estás recuperando tu sentido del humor ¿eh? Jejeje

\- Hmp – se dio la vuelta y se echó a dormir, no quería seguir esa conversación absurda. A Bulma le daba mucha ternura que su príncipe actuara así, era indicativo de que se estaba recuperando a pasos agigantados, lo que temía ahora era por su hijo, sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser y si se empeñaba se podría enterar de todo.

 _"_ _Si Trunks llega a enterarse, espero que no se enfade con nosotros… mi pobrecito niño"_ pensaba Bulma.

En la Montaña Paoz…

Goku estaba entrenando cerca de su casa cuando, disipo una nave que estaba descendiendo, al principio no sabía quién era, hasta que salió del vehículo.

\- Ah hola Yamcha

\- Hola Goku, ¿querías hablar conmigo?

\- Sí, vamos a una apartada y hablamos

Los dos se fueron a un lago cercano a la casa pero que contaba con la distancia suficiente para que nadie los escuchara, sobre todo un par de semisaiyans que estaban jugando por los alrededores.

\- Verás te lo diré directamente: deja a Bulma en paz.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – se estaba haciendo el loco pero sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo

\- Bulma está felizmente casada con Vegeta, los dos son felices y tú tienes que asumir que no la recuperarás jamás. Ella nunca abandonará a Vegeta

\- Goku creo que estoy en mi perfecto derecho de intentar recuperarla, además no deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe

\- Sí me meto por dos razones: Bulma es como mi hermana y Vegeta es mi amigo y está enfermo, todos queremos que se recupere pronto y si se entera de esto a lo mejor tiene algún tipo de recaída, así que por nuestra amistad te lo vuelvo a pedir: deja en paz a Bulma, si no ¿qué pretendes? Que Vegeta te mate si se entera de lo que pretendes hacer…

\- Sé que no tengo oportunidad de enfrentarme a Vegeta pero me quitó a Bulma

\- Error, tú metiste la pata y ella te dejó

\- Vale, sí, cometí un error y quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

\- Como veo que es inútil hacerte entrar en razón, lo volveré a repetir: déjala en paz, si no sabrás quien soy yo

\- ¿serías capaz de atacarme?

\- No me pongas a prueba – en ese momento Goku dio zanjada la conversación esperando que Yamcha entendiera de una vez lo que él trataba de decirle, de ese modo se fue hacia su casa, por otro lado, el ex de Bulma se quedó en el lago pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo.

 _"_ _Es cierto que mi tiempo con Bulma ya pasó, pero… yo la sigo queriendo… no puedo olvidarme de ella…lo he decidido, lo intentaré una vez más y si no consigo nada, la dejaré que sea feliz"_ pensaba Yamcha dirigiéndose hacia su nave para irse del lugar.

Lo que los dos adultos no sospechaban en ningún momento era que había un par de personitas, que estaban entre los arbustos escondidos.

\- Trunks, ¿estás bien? – el príncipe estaba en estado de schock, no se creía que su padre, a la persona que más quiere y admira, estuviera enfermo, sabía que no se había encontrado bien días anteriores pero no se imaginó que fuera tan grave.

 _"_ _Así que por eso mamá me dejó aquí… no quería que supiera que mi padre estaba enfermo, pero ¿es tan grave como para que no me hayan dicho nada? Por mi orgullo, que voy a averiguar de una vez por todas dónde está mi padre y que es lo que le pasa"_ pensaba Trunks totalmente furioso

\- Sí, estoy bien Goten, hay que averiguar dónde está mi papá hay que hacerlo rápido, CORRE! – Trunks y Goten echaron a volar hacia la ciudad para averiguar si Vegeta estaba ingresado en algún hospital, Trunks sabía que si le preguntaba a Goku o a Chichi se harían los locos.

 _"_ _Te encontraré papá, estaré pronto contigo"_ pensaba Trunks decidido.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV 

Trunks y Goten estaban volando por todos los sitios, habían ido ya a tres hospitales pero sin éxito, el hijo de Vegeta estaba desesperado porque ya no sabía a dónde mirar, resignados y resentidos por no haber obtenido los resultados esperados volvieron a la Montaña Paoz.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la casa de Goten se dieron cuenta de que había gente dentro y se quedaron para saber si oían algo de interés.

\- … Así que eso es lo que pasa con Vegeta

\- Sí, ahora parece que está mucho mejor. Iré mañana por la mañana para estar con él, Bulma tiene una reunión en la Corporación y no puede aplazarlas más.

\- Jejeje no sé cómo Vegeta no te mató antes Goku jajajaja

\- No te rías Krilin jejeje

\- Perdona pero sabes cómo es de orgulloso Vegeta y no me imagino el tener que, ya no pedir ayuda, pero que no te queda otro remedio

\- Sé a qué te refieres, seguramente a mí me pasaría igual

\- No lo creo Goku… por cierto, ¿en qué hospital está? Es para ver a Bulma porque no quiero visitar a Vegeta cuando esté solo.

\- Pues es una clínica que está cerca de la casa de Bulma…

\- Ah, ya sé cuál es, iré mañana por la tarde si no tengo trabajo

\- Muy bien

\- Me voy, he dejado a 18 y a Maron solas en casa y prometí que iría temprano

\- Estás hecho todo un padrazo

\- Jejeje hago lo que puedo

Goku despidió a Krilin y se fue a dar un baño. Los niños estaban analizando la información que habían escuchado hace unos instantes.

\- Entonces es verdad, mi padre está enfermo, ¿por qué no me han dicho nada? No se lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente…

\- No te pongas así Trunks, a lo mejor tus padres no querían preocuparte ni que te agobiaras. Tú quieres mucho a tu padre.

\- Precisamente porque es mi padre y porque le quiero deberían habérmelo dicho… mañana no tenemos clase, nos inventaremos que nos vamos a entrenar lejos y me acercaré a esa clínica

\- Y ¿si tu madre te descubre?

\- Me da igual, ya va siendo hora de que me digan la verdad, ya no soy un niño – Trunks realmente estaba enfadado con sus padres, quería que lo tomarán en serio como un adulto… el problema es que cuando se pone en ese plan no es capaz de razonar más allá.

 _"_ _Cuando se pone así, es clavado a Vegeta… qué miedo"_ pensaba Goten viendo a su amigo con el ceño totalmente fruncido como hacía el príncipe saiyan.

Un nuevo día llegó y Vegeta estaba desayunando, Bulma todavía estaba con él, tenía tiempo antes de ir a la reunión.

\- No sé por qué quieres que Kakarot se quede aquí conmigo, no soy un niño – dijo Vegeta protestando

\- Ya lo sé cielo, pero es por prevención, por si ocurriera cualquier cosa

\- Hmp – dijo enfadado, no soportaba la presencia de su amigo-rival pero no tenía otro remedio, estaba de baja y tenía que obedecer. – Ya verás cuando me recupere, te vas a enterar…

\- Eso espero mi príncipe jeje – dijo pícaramente Bulma. Esto provocó que Vegeta se sonrojara porque ya hacía casi un mes que no hacían nada y ambos estaban que se subían por las paredes. En ese momento entró el doctor a la habitación.

\- Buenos días

\- Hola, Buenos días doctor, ¿alguna novedad?

\- Pues sí y muy buenas, Vegeta el tumor ha desaparecido por completo, las pruebas indican que no se volverá a reproducir bajo ninguna circunstancia – ésas eran buenas noticias para ambos, por fin podía salir del hospital y volver a entrenar. – Pero tienes que seguir unas recomendaciones antes de poder volver a entrenar Vegeta

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto fastidiado el saiyan

\- Cuando te demos el alta deberás estar 15 días de descanso absoluto, debes recuperar energías perdidas y recobrar tu fuerza después de haber estado en tratamiento, aún has empezado a comer decentemente hoy y no es prudente, si entrenaras según sales del hospital podrías sufrir desvanecimientos muy serios. Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte para hacerte las últimas pruebas y si están correctas en tres días te daré el alta. Adiós.

\- Adiós doctor, ya has oído lo que ha dicho y debes hacer caso sino estarás en abstinencia hasta que nazca el bebé. – a Vegeta esta amenaza de su mujer no le gustó en absoluto.

\- Jeje y ¿Quién va a cuidar de ti y del bebé?

\- Puedo cuidar muy bien de mí misma, recuerda que cuando estaba esperando a Trunks ya lo hice – se tapó la boca de golpe, ella sabía que a su marido le enfurecía que le recordara cosas del pasado, especialmente esto.

\- Hmp – emitió el príncipe y se dio la vuelta en la cama para dormir, no quería seguir encarando a su esposa. Estaba enfadado, él se preocupaba por ella y su mujer le respondía así.

\- Vegeta no te enfades por favor… - en ese instante Goku hizo su aparición

\- Hola Bulma, Vegeta…

\- Hola Goku, menos mal que has llegado, me tengo que ir, cuidado con éste está enfadado

\- Jejeje eso es un buen síntoma, quiere decir que se está recuperando

\- Bueno me voy, volveré a la hora de comer

\- Muy bien, adiós Bulma

\- Adiós chicos – le lanzó un beso a Vegeta y él lo vio pero la cara no la había cambiado.

Trunks y Goten estaban dirigiéndose hacia la clínica que había indicado Goku a Krilin el día anterior. Habían llegado, solo quedaba averiguar si Vegeta estaba aquí y en qué habitación, decidieron entrar normal y preguntar a la recepcionista.

\- Buenos días señorita – dijo educadamente Trunks

\- Buenos días, ¿querías algo?

\- Verá estoy buscando la habitación de un paciente

\- ¿sabes el nombre?

\- Sí, Vegeta Brief

\- Sí, está aquí ingresado pero no puedo darle esa información, es confindencial

\- Muy bien, pues nada muchas gracias.

Trunks volvió con Goten, que éste estaba en la entrada de la clínica esperando a su amigo

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Mi padre está aquí pero no me quieren decir la habitación, seguramente mi madre se aseguró de que nadie diera esa información por si acaso

\- ¿Cómo vamos a averiguarlo?

\- Hay que llamar la atención de la recepcionista y yo veo el listado

\- Hum… pensemos…

De repente a Goten se le ocurrió una idea, era hacer una travesura, pero no les quedaba otro remedio. Goten se dirigió hacia una máquina de golosinas que había en la sala de espera, hizo que había introducido una moneda para coger una chuchería y al no caer hizo volcar la máquina provocando que la recepcionista fuera a ver qué pasaba, ésa era la oportunidad de Trunks. Se acercó rápidamente al mostrador y buscó en el libro de la trabajadora y vio el nombre que le interesaba.

 _"_ _Así que estás en esta habitación papá, por la noche iré a ver cómo estás"_ pensaba Trunks haciéndole una señal a Goten para marcharse y así se dirigieron a la Montaña Paoz.

Bulma estaba en la corporación, había terminado la reunión hace 15 minutos y se fue a su despacho a descansar y a comprobar los papeles atrasados, eso era lo malo de no haber atendido la empresa: que tenía que hacer todo rápidamente para poder volver con Vegeta. El teléfono de su despacho sonó:

\- Sra. Briefs, tiene una visita

\- Dígale que pase por favor

De un momento a otro la puerta de su despacho se abrió y comprobó que era Yamcha quien hacía su aparición.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? Tengo mucho trabajo – dijo con voz de fastidio, le estaba molestando en exceso las apariciones de su ex

\- Nada, saber cómo estabas y venir a verte.

\- Pues no has venido en el mejor momento, después de haber estado con MI marido tantos días en el hospital tengo muchísimo trabajo atrasado…

\- Me lo imagino pero tenemos que hablar

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar Yamcha, ya te lo dije no voy a abandonar a Vegeta nunca, estoy casada con él y muy feliz

\- Bulma, él es un hombre egoísta, no te valora, no te ayuda, no hace nada…

\- No sabes de lo que estás hablando, no tienes ni idea cómo es Vegeta en casa conmigo y con mi hijo… - antes de que continuara con su discurso, Bulma se sintió algo mareada y se tuvo que sentar en el sofá que tenía en el despacho para no caer al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien, ha sido un pequeño mareo

\- Pero no es normal en ti…

\- Sí, sí que es normal en mi estado

\- ¿estado?

\- Estoy embarazada de tres semanas

\- ¿Qué? ¿otra vez?

\- ¿Perdona? ¿qué has dicho?

\- ¿Te sigues acostando con Vegeta?

\- Es mi marido, por supuesto que nos acostamos, ¿por qué pensabas lo contrario?

\- ¿él lo sabe?

\- Sí, se lo dije

\- ¿y?

\- Está encantado de ser padre otra vez

\- Me estás mintiendo, sabes perfectamente que si él puede evitar cuidar de Trunks lo hace y va a pasar lo mismo con ese bebé

\- No sabes de lo que hablas, Vegeta es un buen padre y un buen marido

\- Vente conmigo Bulma, yo seré el padre y el marido que tú necesitas y tus hijos también

\- No sabes lo que dices, déjame en paz. No voy a volver contigo, ni ahora ni nunca. Vete de mi despacho

\- No

\- VETE! SEGURIDAD!

\- Está bien, me voy, un día te arrepentirás de estar con Vegeta y cuando quieras volver conmigo será tarde

\- Sigue soñando

Yamcha se fue y Bulma se quedó en su despacho intranquila y preocupada, debía tranquilizarse por ella, por Vegeta y por sus hijos.

 _"_ _Debe estar loco, ¿cómo puede pensar que voy a volver con él? Amo con toda mi alma a Vegeta y no voy a dejarlo… que iluso es"_ pensaba Bulma echada en el sofá para que se le pasara el mareo de antes y pensando que su marido no debía saber nada porque si no sabría cuáles serían las consecuencias.

Continuara…

SORPRESA! Doble capítulo! Espero que os guste. Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Bulma estaba dirigiéndose hacia el hospital, pensaba en lo que ocurrió en su despacho con Yamcha.

 _"_ _Tengo que hacer algo como no le pare los pies no me va a dejar en paz y Vegeta aún sigue delicado y no quiero que se ponga peor. Hablaré con Goku"_ Cuando Vegeta se quedara dormido, hablaría con su amigo a ver qué solución podían poner, ya no sólo por su marido, sino también por su futuro bebé, ella debía tener tranquilidad y con su ex encima no iba a tenerla.

Trunks estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles cerca de la clínica donde estaba su padre ingresado esperando el momento oportuno para verle, Goten estaba con él, le había insistiendo durante un buen rato que volvieran a la Montaña Paoz y se escapara a mitad de la noche pero el príncipe no hizo caso a su amigo y estuvo allí toda la tarde. De repente vieron que Bulma estaba llegando a la clínica entonces Trunks se enfadó.

\- Mierda mi madre acaba de entrar, espero que cuando sea de noche se vaya porque si no, no sé qué podré hacer para poder ver a mi padre.

\- Tranquilo Trunks, anda hazme caso y vámonos a mi casa. Vuelas hasta aquí por la noche e intentas entrar o ¿quieres que venga mi madre a buscarnos con el carácter que tiene?

\- Hmp… está bien, nos iremos y vendré más tarde

Así los dos semisaiyans se fueron a la Montaña Paoz, hasta que se hiciera de noche y poder salir sin ser detectados.

Bulma estaba con su marido en la habitación del hospital, él ya había cenado, estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, el estar ingresado lo dejaba rendido. Ella se dispuso a mirar a su marido y en pensar en que pronto todo terminaría y volverían a su casa y a su vida con total normalidad y que dentro de poco tiempo tendrían una nueva alegría en sus vidas: su futuro hijo o hija, lo que más le sorprende a la científica es la actitud de su marido con respecto al nuevo miembro de la familia, pensaba que se iba a enfadar, a maldecir o algo así pero también sabe que desde la pelea con Buu Buu él había cambiado, de 180º, entonces comprendió que tenía en sus brazos a su verdadero príncipe azul.

Antes de dormir con su amado, como hace todas las noches decidió llamar a Goku, para contarle lo de Yamcha. Para evitar que Vegeta se despertara, salió de la habitación.

Trunks estaba vigilando, desde lejos flotando en el cielo, a que su padre estuviera solo para poder entrar y estar con él, cuando vio que su madre salió se acercó, abrió la ventana y entró. Pensaba que iba a encontrarse a su padre entre cables y máquinas sanitarias pero vio que estaba en su cama, dormido y solo con una vía en el brazo que era donde tenía el suero. Se acercó sigilosamente a él y le dijo muy bajito para no despertarlo.

\- Papá, papá despierta, papá ¿estás bien? – el príncipe de los saiyans escuchó murmullos y se fue despertando poco a poco, al principio no conseguí ver nada pero luego pudo vislumbrar una pequeña figura, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era Trunks quien estaba con él ahí.

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? – preguntó Vegeta desconcertado totalmente

\- Me enteré escuchando una conversación en casa de Goku que tuvo con Krilin y no paré de buscarte, realmente estoy enfadado contigo y con mamá, no sé cómo fuisteis capaces de haberme ocultado algo tan importante como tú, papá…

\- Espera Trunks no es lo que piensas, si no te dijimos nada fue porque no queríamos que te preocuparas, ya tu madre estaba agobiada imagínate como hubiera sido si tú lo hubieras sabido, estaríais los dos histéricos y con aguantar a tu madre ya es suficiente.

\- No me vale de excusa… - Trunks sabía que su padre tenía razón, hubiera estado histérico, sin saber cómo poder ayudar pero le molestaba solo el simple hecho de habérselo ocultado.

En ese momento Bulma estaba entrando en la habitación, había terminado de hablar con Goku: habían acordado quedar mañana temprano para hablar del tema antes de que se fuera ella a la oficina, quedó helada cuando vio el panorama: Trunks estaba con su padre.

\- Trunks, hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ver a papá, ¿a ti que te parece?

\- No me hables en ese tono

\- ¿Por qué me lo ocultasteis?

\- Porque no queríamos que te preocuparas hijo, pero mira papá ya está curado y dentro de unos días volveremos todos a casa

\- Me da igual, me mentisteis, no os voy a perdonar tan fácilmente

\- Trunks, mira… - Bulma no pudo continuar porque se desmayó por toda la tensión acumulada que tenía, Vegeta tuvo un impulso inmediato de ir a socorrerla pero se acordó de que tenía la vía puesta y no podía moverse, en cambio, Trunks fue rápido y avisó a un doctor, entraron en la habitación y la atendieron llevándosela de allí. El pequeño estaba realmente mal, no quería haberle hablado así a sus padres pero estaba molesto y ahora estaba arrepentido, esperaba que a su mamá no le hubiera pasado nada. Notó enseguida la mano de Vegeta frotándole la espalda, como símbolo de darle ánimos, lo cogió y lo puso a su lado.

\- Tranquilo Trunks, mamá está bien, solo se desmayó – dijo Vegeta para tratar de calmar a su hijo

\- Lo siento, no quería que se desmayara, perdón…

\- No es tu culpa, es que… - Vegeta se calló de golpe, no sabía si decirle que iba a tener un hermanito o una hermanita, lo mejor sería que lo supiera cuanto antes pero no estaba seguro así que se lanzó

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Trunks con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Es que… Trunks… vas a tener un hermanito – el niño se quedó con los ojos como platos, no sabía qué pensar, una felicidad inmensa le entró por todo el cuerpo

\- ¿en serio papá? ¿de verdad?

\- Hmp – asintió con la cabeza el príncipe

\- Me alegro muchísimo papá y que tú estés bien ya…

\- Hmp

\- Papá…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿puedo dormir contigo?

\- Hmp… como quieras pero no me molestes eh! Necesito dormir

Y así ambos príncipes se quedaron dormidos, Trunks se acurrucó al lado de su padre para estar lo más cerca posible de él. Al cabo de unas horas, Bulma entró en la habitación y vio la escena más hermosa de todas: su marido y su hijo durmiendo juntos, no podía creer poder verlo, era bonito ver a Vegeta tan paternal y tan cariñoso con su niño. Le entró mucho sueño y se acomodó con sus príncipes para poder descansar, mañana hablaría con Goku para ver cómo solucionar el problema con Yamcha y en dos días Vegeta volvería a casa para completar su recuperación.

Continuara…

Hola, ya vi el nuevo capítulo de DBS, pobre Gohan y Goten con la muerte de su padre, a ver qué sucede en los capítulos siguientes y ver si Bra aparece de una vez. Este fic trataré de terminarl capítulos más. Lanzó una pregunta: ¿Queréis que relate el nacimiento de Bra o no? Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Un nuevo día amanece en la Ciudad del Oeste, en la clínica, el príncipe saiyan y su familia estaban charlando en la habitación de éste. Solo faltaba un día para que Vegeta volviera a casa, aún le faltaba el reposo de 15 días pero esperaba que fuera llevadero para él y su familia.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a la empresa.

\- Me tengo que ir chicos, tengo una reunión importante. Trunks, como no tienes clase, ¿quieres quedarte con papá?

\- Síiii, mami, claro que quiero

\- Bueno pues os quedáis los dos hasta la tarde, adiós mis príncipes – les dio un beso a ambos, uno a Trunks en la mejilla y otro en los labios a su amado. – por cierto, llamaré a Goku para que no venga, ya que como tienes a Trunks no será necesario. Hasta la tarde

\- Hmp

\- Papá ¿quieres ver la tele?

\- No, mejor me duermo hasta que llegue tu madre

\- Vale – dijo apenado Trunks, sabía perfectamente cómo es el orgullo de su padre y pensó que después de lo que le ocurrió cambiaría su actitud, pero se equivocó. Cuando comprobó que se había quedado bien dormido, encendió la tele.

Bulma estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles, la reunión había sido un éxito y aunque no tenía ninguna cita en el resto de la mañana, prefirió quedarse para adelantar trabajo. Tocaron a la puerta de su despacho.

\- Adelante.

\- Disculpe Sra. Briefs – dijo la secretaría de Bulma

\- Dime ¿ocurre algo?

\- El Sr. Goku está aquí

\- Hágalo pasar

Goku entró en el despacho de su amiga.

\- Hola Bulma, ¿cómo está Vegeta?

\- Muy bien, mañana le darán el alta y volveremos a casa

\- Me alegro mucho, siento que Trunks se enterara por mí y por Krilin, debió esconder su ki cuando nos escuchó…

\- No te preocupes, tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano

\- Bueno, ¿hablamos del tema de Yamcha?

\- Sí, por favor. Necesito que le dejes claro que no voy a volver con él nunca y que me deje en paz.

\- Lo volveré a intentar pero ya sabes cómo es. A lo mejor si lo amenazó de muerte, reaccione, pero no es normal en mí

\- Ya… pero no quiero que Vegeta se entere estando así.

\- Bueno pensaré en algo, descuida, si te vuelve a molestar o algo, dímelo

\- Muy bien Goku

\- Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a buscar a Goten

\- Hablamos

\- Sí, adiós.

\- Adiós

En la clínica, Trunks había ido a la cafetería a coger una chuchería o varias, tenía mucha hambre y su madre le había dejado dinero para que comiera lo que quisiera, mientras Vegeta estaba despierto, no estaba haciendo nada, solo pensar.

 _"_ _Menos mal que mañana saldré de aquí, estaba harto de todo esto, pero aun así no puedo entrenar todavía… RAYOS! Que fastidio…"_ pensaba el príncipe hasta que notó que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, pensaba que era su hijo que volvía de la cafetería pero no, no se imaginó que esa persona pisara el hospital, la última persona que él esperaría.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sabandija?

\- Tranquilo Vegeta, solo vine a ver como estabas

\- Pues bien, para tu mala suerte, no me morí ni pienso hacerlo

\- Ya… me lo imagine, solo por fastidiar serías capaz de no morirte

\- Te equivocas, no moriré nunca porque así puedo proteger a Bulma de ti

\- Yo no pensaba ni pienso hacerle nada malo a Bulma, lo sabes, pero no dejaré de luchar por ella

\- Espera a que me recupere…

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Matarme? Hazlo así ella verá con quien se casó

\- Ella lo sabe perfectamente

\- Sí, puede, pero a lo mejor al verte de nuevo como eras hace unos años te mande a paseo

\- Hummm… ella me ama tal y como soy, y yo a ella.

\- Tú no amas a nadie, tú solo la quieres para tener un techo y comida y de paso alguien que te satisfaga todas las noches, la estás utilizando

\- MENTIRA! Jamás haría eso con ella

\- Sé que está embarazada, me lo contó a mí el primero

\- MENTIRA… no es verdad

\- Sí que lo es, ¿sabes por qué? Porque cuando estés recuperado piensa dejarte, no es feliz contigo, ella me lo dijo – él sabía que estaba contando una vil mentira pero de alguna forma tenía que alejar a Vegeta de su amada Bulma y ésta fue la única manera que se le ocurrió

\- Estás mintiendo… ¿por qué crees que estuvo todas las noches cuidándome según tú?

\- Para ver si morías, así se quitaba un peso de encima

\- Vete antes de que te lance un rayo y te mate aquí mismo, me estás hartando…

\- Vale, verás que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. Adiós

Y se fue. Vegeta estaba furioso y confundido, no podía creer que su mujer pensara eso. No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer y optó por una solución.

Se levantó de la cama, se arrancó la vía que tenía y busco su ropa, aún se notaba algo débil pero podía caminar, se vistió y escribió una breve nota a su mujer, la dejó encima de la cama y se fue volando, como pudo, por la ventana.

De ahí a un rato, Trunks volvió y vio la cama de su padre vacía, se asustó mucho y llamó rápidamente a su madre.

\- Mamá, mamá, es urgente

\- ¿Qué pasa Trunks?

\- Papá no está, se ha ido

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás seguro?

\- Sí, no está su ropa y se arrancó la vía, dejó una nota en la cama

\- ¿Qué dice? Léela

\- Dice: _"Me voy a las montañas, no me busquéis. Vegeta"_ – Trunks empezó a llorar. – papá se ha ido

\- Tranquilo cariño, voy a arreglarlo, ve a casa de Goku, yo localizaré a tu padre

\- Vale mamá

Bulma, desesperada, intenta llamar a Goku, pero sin éxito, de repente, la puerta de su despacho se abre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

\- ¿ocurre algo?

\- Vegeta se ha ido del hospital y no sé por qué, tengo que encontrarlo

\- Bulma déjalo, deja que se vaya a dónde quiera y vuelve conmigo. Está claro que no le importáis

\- Déjame en paz, no tendrás nada que ver en esto ¿no?

\- Pues…

\- Yamcha…

\- …

\- Habla de una vez

\- Estuve hablando con él antes

\- ¿y? ¿qué le dijiste?

\- Que le ibas a dejar para volver conmigo

\- Eres… eres… - Bulma llena de furia le dio un puñetazo a su ex en toda la cara – no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, ni quiero saber de ti, fuera de aquí

\- Bulma, por favor, lo hice por amor… compréndeme

\- Vete

\- Bulma…

\- Vete… SEGURIDAD

\- Vale, me voy y no volveré a verte nunca, por favor no me odies

\- No tienes derecho a pedirme ni exigirme nada, vete de aquí, vete de mi vida

Y se fue. Bulma se echó a llorar contra la mesa de su despacho, pensando en qué clase de cosas le podría haber dicho a Vegeta para que se fuera así del hospital. Llamo una vez más a Goku y esta vez contesto.

\- Goku, por favor, localiza a Vegeta, te lo ruego

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Se ha ido del hospital

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque Yamcha lo fue a ver y le llenó la cabeza de mentiras, por favor, localízalo, sabes cómo está de salud, por favor, no quiero que le pase nada malo, sabes que lo amo con la vida

\- Lo sé Bulma, tranquila, me pondré a buscarlo ahora mismo, ve a casa.

\- Está bien, le he dicho a Trunks que vaya a la tuya, no quiero que me vea así

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema, pero relájate recuerda el bebé

\- Está bien

Bulma colgó el teléfono. Estaba desolada, cómo Yamcha podría ser tan miserable, a saber que sarta de mentiras le dijo a su marido, estaba desesperada por saber dónde estaría su príncipe, hasta que de pronto, recordó algo. Vegeta la había llevado a una montaña muy bonita cuando fue su aniversario hace unos meses.

 _"_ _Igual está allí, cogeré la nave e iré a verlo, tengo que aclarar todo esto, no voy a perder a mi marido"_ pensaba Bulma corriendo hacia una de sus naves para ir allí.

Continuara…

Menudo vuelco, ¿cómo arreglarán las cosas la pareja estelar? aprovecho la ocasión para desearos una buena entrada de año! Feliz 2017!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

Vegeta estaba en la montaña, sentado debajo de un árbol, no había sido buena idea salir tan de repente del hospital, estaba bastante mareado por todo en general y por eso tuvo que sentarse. Estaba pensando si lo que le dijo Yamcha era cierto o no, sabía que él diría cualquier cosa para intentar recuperar a Bulma y no se acababa de creer lo que había dicho pero siempre le quedaba esa duda, la relación con su mujer no era la mejor del mundo, tenían sus peleas, sus discusiones, pero como cualquier pareja, cierto es que desde que peleo contra Buu Buu había cambiado mucho con respecto a la relación con su familia, pero se estaba planteando si era suficiente para compensar la indiferencia y el daño que les hizo años atrás cuando fue la pelea de Célula y su actitud después de la muerte de Goku. De todas formas, no arreglaba nada quedándose en la montaña, tenía que volver y hablar con su mujer pero esperaría a encontrarse mejor.

 _"_ _No me creo que Bulma opine así de mí, tengo que hablar con ella, si llegara a ser cierto, me iré de casa aunque no quiera hacerlo…"_

En una nave, con el símbolo de Capsule Corp, estaba Bulma dirigiéndose hacia la montaña donde sospechaba que estaba su marido. Estaba bastante intranquila y se encontraba bastante regular, entre el embarazo y los nervios, no era capaz de centrarse ni de prestar atención.

 _"_ _Espero que estés bien Vegeta, no soportaría perderte. Ojala lo encuentre pronto, tengo que hacerlo, no quiero perderlo otra vez."_

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando en un descuido, le vinieron náuseas y se mareo bastante haciendo que la nava callera en picado, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Goku, por su lado, no daba localizado el ki de Vegeta

 _"_ _Debió esconderlo, ¿dónde estás Vegeta? Espero que no haya hecho una tontería"_

Decidió buscarlo un poco más, aunque si él había decidido esconderse no sería tan fácil localizarlo pero tenía que intentarlo.

Bulma se estaba despertando, pensó que a lo mejor había muerto y había ido al paraíso pero en cuanto vio el rostro que más deseaba ver, entendió lo que pasó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Vegeta. Él había sentido el ki de su mujer acercándose, cuando vio que la nave estaba cayendo en picado, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y la rescató antes de que la nave chocara contra el suelo y terminara con la vida de su amada y de su pequeño retoño.

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Cómo…? – aún estaba bastante mareada y le costaba hablar

\- Estaba aquí sentado cuando noté tu ki que venía hacia aquí y vi tu nave en el horizonte y te rescate – ambos no sabían cómo empezar la conversación, estaban en una actitud de intentar iniciarla pero no encontraban las palabras, hasta que Bulma sacó la valentía y dijo:

\- ¿Estás bien Vegeta? ¿Por qué te fuiste así del hospital?

\- Hmp… ¿es verdad lo que me dijo esa sabandija? Dime la verdad, si es así, te juro que me iré y os dejaré el camino libre

\- No, Vegeta, no mi amor, jamás diría y mucho menos pensaría nada de lo que él te dijo, no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿por qué pensaste lo contrario?

\- Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del universo, por eso pensé que ya te habías cansado de mí…

\- Vegeta, para mí, eres el mejor. Te amo con toda mi alma y escucha bien esto: jamás, nunca jamás te abandonaré y siempre te amaré. – en ese momento Bulma cogió la cara de su marido y le dio un tierno beso en los labios como hacía tiempo que no se daban, quería demostrarle con hechos las palabras que le había dicho.

\- Yo también te amo Bulma, no puedo vivir sin vosotros, por cierto, ¿es cierto que Yamcha fue el primero en enterarse de tu embarazo?

\- Nooo, nunca, fue de las últimas personas y porque no me quedo más remedio que decírselo. ¿te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí, ahora sí. Pero en cuanto me recupere le voy a romper los dientes a ése – emitió una leve sonrisa a la mujer de su vida.

\- Jejeje vale, pero cuando te recuperes del todo, no antes. Si quieres nos quedamos aquí un ratito a que nos encontremos, mejor y volvemos al hospital, a lo mejor por el esfuerzo que hiciste te tienen que hacer pruebas

\- Hmp… - maldita la gracia que le hacía volver a meterse en ese recinto pero era lo que había.

Se quedaron abrazados bajo el árbol donde estaba Vegeta descansando, hasta que hubo un momento que sorprendió a la pareja: parece ser que una parte de Vegeta estaba volviendo a resurgir, después de bastante tiempo: estaba excitándose por las caricias que le estaba dando su mujer, aunque solo le acariciara el brazo y el pecho, Bulma se dio cuenta de esto y le hizo gracia.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que, al fin y al cabo, estás mucho mejor, eh! Jejeje – le dijo pícaramente Bulma

\- Hmp… no es la primera vez que me pasa desde que me operaron

\- ¿Qué? ¿en serio? Pero… ¿cuándo?

\- Cuando dormías conmigo todas las noches, solo que no te diste cuenta

\- Vaya… bueno esto es una buena noticia pero hasta que pasen los 15 días de reposo en casa no podemos hacer nada, ya lo sabes. – realmente si podían pero quería hacer rabiar a Vegeta

\- Jejeje no me engañes yo también hable con el médico, me dijo que sí que podía, no te hagas la loca

\- Entonces… ¿quieres?

\- Espero que esto te sirva de respuesta – Vegeta se lanzó a besar locamente a su mujer, hacía ya casi un mes desde la última vez que lo hicieron y estaba con ansias de descargar sus ganas y su ímpetu.

Pasaron toda la tarde allí los dos, recuperando un poco del tiempo perdido hasta que se hizo bien de noche, por suerte, Bulma tenía una caja de capsulas y tenía otra nave, con lo que se dispusieron a ir al hospital.

\- Ahora metete en la cama, me quedaré contigo toda la noche, ya llame a Trunks y a Goku y todo está bien, mañana te harán unas pruebas y nos iremos a casa

\- Hmp

\- Buenas noches mi príncipe

\- Hmp

Así los dos se dispusieron a descansar, Vegeta estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostraba en la cara, por dentro lo estaba, él creía en las palabras de su mujer, no tenía ninguna duda.

 _"_ _Buenas noches mi princesa"_ pensó Vegeta mientras cerraba los ojos.

Continuara…

Aquí está, espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros reviews fueron los que me motivaron para hacer el capítulo ya. Feliz Año!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII

Hoy era un día especial para la familia Brief: Vegeta sale hoy del hospital y vuelve a casa. Ese día Bulma no iba a ir al trabajo, se había cogido el día libre, quería estar con su príncipe. Había hablado con Trunks y le hizo quedarse en la Montaña Paoz un día más para no cansar demasiado a su padre.

Vegeta estaba recogiendo sus cosas en la habitación del hospital mientras que Bulma estaba hablando con el doctor.

\- Está todo bien, reposo absoluto estos 15 días y después le haré una última revisión para verificar que todo está bien, en caso de que algo fuera mal, venir sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Muy bien doctor, muchas gracias por todo

\- No hay que agradecerlas y cuídate tú y el bebé

\- Por supuesto

Bulma se dirigía a la habitación de Vegeta para ver si había terminado, efectivamente, así parecía.

\- ¿terminaste mi amor?

\- Sí, acabo ahora

Después de unos segundos más, se dirigieron hacia la corporación.

Bulma estaba rebosante de felicidad, por fin tenía a su marido con ella, en su casa, ahora sólo quedaba que Vegeta reposara lo suficiente y volvería a ser el de siempre, aunque nunca dejó de ser el de siempre, pero ella sabía a qué se refería. Además ahora tenían una nueva alegría: su bebé. Con todo lo que había pasado no había podido ir a hacerse la ecografía, llamaría al ginecólogo para ir a hacerla y de paso le preguntaría a su marido si quería ir con ella, ella, incrédulamente, esperaba que él aceptara pero no las tenía todas con ella. Vegeta ya estaba en la habitación deshaciendo su equipaje mientras Bulma entraba para preguntárselo:

\- Vegeta quería decirte una cosa

\- Hmp

\- Verás he pedido cita para ir al ginecólogo, tengo que hacerme la ecografía y me gustaría saber si quieres venir conmigo

\- ¿no se supone que debo hacer reposo?

\- Sí, pero eso no te va a perjudicar – a Vegeta no le quedaban más excusas, si estuviera bien de salud le hubiera contestado que tenía que entrenar pero cómo estaba en esa situación, no iba a colar, pero por otro lado, no quería cometer los mismos errores que cometió con Trunks, esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien y aunque no lo manifestara le hacía ilusión poder estar con su mujer en estas cosas.

\- Hmp… está bien, pero voy para no aburrirme no porque me lo hayas pedido tú. – disfrazo su deseo de estar con ella de esta forma

\- Está bien mi príncipe, gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en la cara de su marido. Sabía que él solía disfrazar sus respuestas de esta forma, estaba feliz porque iba a ir con ella a algo tan importante como esto.

Comieron, vieron la televisión un buen rato ya que así Bulma controlaba que su marido no se escabullera y fuera a la cámara de gravedad porque conocía perfectamente a su cónyuge y llegó la hora de ir al ginecólogo, como Vegeta había salido el mismo día del hospital no le dejo conducir, de momento. Temía que le diera algún mareo o algo parecido y decidió conducir ella, llegaron a la consulta y se fueron a la sala de espera a que el doctor los llamara.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera Vegeta? ¿Niño o niña?

\- Ya te lo dije, será niño con pelo y ojos negros, como yo

\- Jeje y si es niña, ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Nada, la entrenaré para que sea una gran guerrera

\- Ah, no ni pensarlo, si es niña tendrá que ser como yo, inteligente y sofisticada, nada de peleas.

\- Hmp… - a Vegeta le cabreaba que ella dijera esas cosas, independientemente de lo que fuera su futuro retoño, él lo entrenaría, sí o sí, no iba a ver discusión en ese tema, el bebé es mitad saiyan y tenía que aprender a controlar su poder, le gustara a ella o no. Mientras estaban conversando, el médico llamo a Bulma para que entrara, Vegeta iba detrás de ella.

Se tumbó en una camilla y le echó el gel en el vientre para poder realizar la ecografía, de un momento a otro iba apareciendo la imagen del feto, aún era demasiado pequeño para saber si era niño o niña, tendrían que esperar unos meses más para eso. El médico verificó que el bebé estaba totalmente sano y que Bulma debía descansar un poco más, debido a que Bulma ya pasaba de los 40 años y tenía que tomárselo todo con más calma y cuidarse, sobre todo eso.

Vegeta, en su interior, estaba feliz de ser padre otra vez aunque con semblante serio, demostraba otra cosa, tenía que reponerse enseguida para volver a entrenar y cuidar a su mujer.

La noche llegó a la Capital del Oeste, Trunks ya estaba en casa, acababa de llegar de la Montaña Paoz. El pequeño estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera vuelto a casa y de que todo había salido bien, aunque aún quedaban esos 15 días, pero se ocuparía él personalmente de que su padre obedeciera las órdenes del doctor y de su madre, se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Yamcha y Trunks se aguantó las ganas de ir a darle una lección ya que su madre le había dicho que ya lo arreglarían ellos mismos, a su manera, Vegeta, por otro lado, pensaba que esa sabandija no se iba a librar del castigo que estaba maquinando.

 _"_ _Se va a enterar… no se va a librar tan fácilmente, a mí nadie me desafía ni me quita lo que es mío… NADIE"_ pensaba el príncipe saiyan enfadado mientras estaban cenando.

Ya pasaba la una de la madrugada, Trunks estaba en su cama, profundamente dormido, mientras que la pareja estaba en su habitación celebrando el regreso del príncipe a su hogar y que el bebé estaba sano.

\- Jejeje no deberías esforzarte tanto Vegeta

\- No digas tonterías jejeje ayer no me decías lo mismo, déjate de tonterías y sigamos – Vegeta se lanzó hacia la boca de su mujer besándola apasionadamente.

Los dos estuvieron "celebrando" toda la noche. Cuando ya eran las 6 de la mañana, Bulma fue la primera en despertarse, tenía que ducharse y arreglarse para ir a la empresa, por suerte, Trunks no tenía colegio y se iba a quedar con su padre en casa, sus padres aún estaban de viaje dando vueltas por el mundo y alguien tenía que quedarse con Vegeta para vigilarlo.

 _"_ _Ya estamos todos juntos otra vez, espero que todo salga bien: que mi príncipe se recupere del todo y que nuestro bebé nazca bien"_ pensaba Bulma mientras se dirigía a la ducha viendo cómo su marido estaba durmiendo profundamente y de forma muy tranquila.

Continuara…

Aquí os dejo este capítulo antes de terminar el año, espero que os guste. Lanzó una pregunta: ¿queréis que relate el día padre-hijo? O ¿Qué pase directamente a la paliza de Vegeta a Yamcha por meterse donde no debía? Espero vuestros reviews. A ver si Bra va naciendo ya en DBS que ya va siendo hora jjeje que ganas tengo. Saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Vegeta se estaba despertando, estaba frotándose los ojos para ver a su bella mujer, pero comprobó que no estaba en la cama, vio el reloj y se fijó en la hora que marcaba:

 _"_ _Vaya, son las 8.00 de la mañana, dormí mucho… total, Bulma no me deja entrenar hasta que me recupere… tendré que pensar en qué hacer"_ pensaba Vegeta

Se dirigió a la ducha, se cambió y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, ahora comía bastante mejor que antes pero tampoco era para tirar cohetes. Cuando entró, vio a su hijo desayunando.

\- Hola papá, buenos días, mamá se acaba de marchar, tenía una reunión importante

\- Hmp… ¿no tienes colegio hoy?

\- No, no tengo, es fiesta

\- Hmp

\- He pensado que podíamos pasar el día, juntos, ¿qué te parece?

\- No podemos entrenar, recuerda que tengo que hacer reposo

\- Podemos hacer otras cosas, no sé: jugar, ir a pasear, si quieres vamos a buscar a mamá cuando acabe – Vegeta pensó que no sería mala idea dedicarle tiempo al niño, al fin y al cabo, no podía entrenar, se negaba a estar en casa marchitado y sin hacer nada, así por lo menos mataría el tiempo y se dedicaría a su primogénito antes de que naciera el bebé.

\- Hmp… como quieras, pero escojo yo el sitio

\- Bien, papá, gracias – de la felicidad que le invadía Trunks, e inconscientemente, abrazó a su padre. Vegeta no le correspondió pero estaba conforme con el abrazo de su hijo.

Ambos recogieron la cocina, ya que los Sres. Briefs todavía estaban de viaje, aunque habían llamado para preguntar por el estado de Vegeta, pero no concretaron cuando volverían.

Cuando terminaron, Trunks sugirió ir al parque a pasear y a jugar, bueno jugar el niño, Vegeta solamente lo vigilaría, el saiyan mayor acepto.

Habían acabado de llegar al parque, Vegeta le dijo a Trunks que se pusiera a jugar y que no lo molestara, que él se quedaría mirándolo desde lejos, el niño prefirió no insistir, sabía cómo era su padre. El príncipe optó por sentarse en un banco para vigilar a Trunks, cuando de repente, una mujer misteriosa se acercó a él con intención de ligar.

\- Hola guapo

\- … - Vegeta no contestó, es más, la ignoró totalmente. Él nunca se fijaría en otra mujer que no fuera Bulma, le sería fiel siempre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – la paciencia del príncipe se estaba empezando a agotar, no le gustaba que lo molestarán.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más tranquilo y te quito esa cara de amargura que tienes?

\- Estoy con mi hijo, lárgate

\- Así que eres padre, soltero, ¿verdad?

\- No, estoy casado, fuera. – se le empezaban a hinchar las venas de la frente

\- Bueno pero tu mujer no tiene que enterarse de nada – la chica hubiera deseado no haberse acercado a Vegeta, él para asustarla, lanzó un rayo de energía contra una papelera, cuando vio eso, salió corriendo asustada.

 _"_ _Hmp… que mujer más molesta, a ver si así aprende"_ pensaba Vegeta.

Trunks había presenciado lo que su padre había hecho, le hizo mucha gracia, se lo contaría a su madre después.

Estuvieron hasta el mediodía en el parque, Vegeta se cansó y llamó a Trunks, le dijo que si iban a buscar a Bulma a la empresa e ir a comer los tres juntos, mientras estaban saliendo del parque, el príncipe vio lo que estaba esperando: a Yamcha.

 _"_ _jejeje aunque no pueda darle una paliza monumental, estiraré los músculos"_ pensaba maliciosamente el saiyan.

El niño se dio cuenta de que su padre cambio la ruta y lo siguió.

\- Papá, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Voy a arreglar un asunto – Trunks giró la cabeza y enseguida supo de qué asunto tenía que tratar su padre.

\- Pero papá no puedes hacer esfuerzos, acuérdate…

\- Hmp… no usaré mucha fuerza, recuerda que es un debilucho jejeje

\- Y si se lo digo a mamá…

\- No serás capaz de traicionarme…

\- No sé yo… - se estaba haciendo el loco, quería conseguir algún trato con su padre para pasar más tiempo con él, por otro lado, Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer su vástago así que decidió hacerle caso.

\- Está bien, demonios, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Que después de comer vayamos al parque de atracciones, si no se lo diré a mamá

\- Hmp… rayos! Está bien, lo haré.

\- Bien, todo tuyo papá, pero recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho

\- Un saiyan no rompe sus promesas, ya lo sabes

Vegeta se dirigió hacia Yamcha, el cual estaba con una chica en plan cariñoso, enseguida al príncipe le dieron nauseas, solo de pensar que su mujer perdió su tiempo con ese patético ser le revolvía el estómago. De repente, cogió a Yamcha del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó todo lo que pudo.

\- Qué insecto, creías que no iba a venir a por ti o que? Jejejeje – sonrió maliciosamente, le recordaba a sus días de mercenario

\- Vegeta, ¿qué haces? Si Bulma se entera…

\- Jejeje voy a darte una lección que jamás olvidarás, te arrepentirás de acercarte a mi mujer e intentar quitármela.

\- No Vegeta, por favor, no me hagas nada, te prometo que no haré nada más, no me mates.

\- Jejeje tranquilo, solo me desquitaré contigo pero te dejaré vivir – el príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba muerta de miedo - ¿y tú qué miras? Fuera de aquí si no quieres correr la misma suerte – dicho y hecho, la chica huyo despavorida.

Vegeta enseguida se puso a volar llevándose consigo mismo a Yamcha, dio vueltas con la velocidad caracterizada de los saiyans y lo lanzó hacia el suelo con toda la fuerza contenida que tenía impactando contra el suelo, rápidamente Vegeta fue hacia él lo cogió de la cabeza, le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en el estómago. Cuando se cansó, le dijo:

\- Si vuelvas a molestar a mi mujer, esto será mucho peor la próxima vez, quedas advertido.

Yamcha ya no tenía ni fuerzas para asentir ni nada, de repente, Vegeta vio que Trunks le estaba llamando y fue hacia allí.

\- Papá ya es la hora de comer, es hora de ir a buscar a mamá

\- Hmp – y se dirigieron los dos a buscar a la reina de la casa, menos mal que Vegeta casi no mostraba ningún signo de pelea, así podía ocultárselo mejor a Bulma.

La presidenta de Capsule Corp estaba en su despacho repasando los papeles de la reunión que tuvo por la mañana, había sido prometedora, era un acuerdo internacional para poder distribuir mejor los productos de la corporación. De inmediato notó como llamaban a su puerta.

\- Sra. Tiene una visita

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Somos nosotros mamá – y Trunks entró alegremente por la puerta seguido de Vegeta

\- Que alegría tan grande, ¿a qué debo el honor de mis príncipes? – Bulma abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y le dio un beso a su marido.

\- Pues como papá no puede entrenar, hemos pensado en venir a buscarte para ir a comer y luego ir al parque de atracciones.

\- Que buena idea, ¿seguro que estás de acuerdo Vegeta?

\- Hmp… sí, mujer, termina y vámonos de una vez – Bulma sabía que Trunks tuvo que usar algún truco para que su marido accediera a pasar el día con ellos.

 _"_ _Le preguntaré a Trunks después cuando lleguemos a casa"_ pensaba Bulma

\- Bueno, pues vámonos – salieron los tres por la puerta, ella cogida del brazo de su marido y Trunks delante de ellos tarareando de felicidad.

Fue un día redondo, fueron al restaurante favorito de los tres, el niño se divirtió mucho en el parque de atracciones con sus padres y finalmente llegaron a la corporación, Bulma acostó a Trunks y aprovechó para hablar con él.

\- Cuéntame hijo, ¿qué hiciste para que papá accediera?

\- Nada, le dije que como no podía entrenar, podíamos hacer otras cosas y accedió enseguida.

\- Jejeje me gusta que pases tiempo con tu padre y ¿dónde estuvisteis antes de ir a buscarme?

\- Estuvimos en el parque, papá se sentó en un banco y yo estuve jugando en los columpios, hubo un momento en que una chica se acercó a papá y pude escuchar lo que le dijo – enseguida Bulma encendió el mal carácter y se puso totalmente celosa, no quería que ninguna mujer se acercara a su marido

\- ¿qué le dijo tu padre? – dijo ella intentando tranquilizarse

\- Nada, la ignoró, le dijo que estaba casado y para espantarla lanzó un rayo contra una papelera y salió corriendo – enseguida Bulma pasó de celosa a partirse risa, no imaginaba que su marido hiciera eso, sabía que no le sería infiel para reaccionar así.

\- Jajajaja me hubiera gustado verlo jajaja ahora duérmete, buenas noches hijo

\- Buenas noches mami

Se dirigía a su habitación donde seguramente estaría esperándola su marido. Cuando entró lo vio echado en su cama viendo una película, se acercó a la cama, apagó la tele y se acercó sensualmente hacia él.

\- Me parece que voy a tener que recompensarte por cómo te has portado hoy, cielo

\- ¿y eso?

\- Trunks me ha contado lo que hiciste en el parque

\- ¿Qué? – parece ser que su hijo lo había traicionado y le contó lo de Yamcha… o no – me dijo que no iba a decirte nada, ya verás cuando lo coja.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que me diga que espantaste a una mujer que intentaba coquetearte?

\- No, no puede… ¿cómo? ¿de qué hablas?

\- Trunks me dijo que fuisteis al parque, tú te sentaste en un banco y él se puso a jugar, se acercó una mujer a ti y la largaste, ¿qué creías que me había dicho? – Vegeta estaba aliviado, pensaba que si su mujer sabría lo que ocurrió entre él y su ex le echaría la bronca, no por la paliza, sino por el esfuerzo físico que realizó él.

\- Nada mujer, nada, ven aquí – cogió del brazo a su mujer, la tiró a la cama, se puso encima y le dio un ardiente beso. – ¿no dijiste que me ibas a recompensar?

\- Sí, es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo

Y se amaron toda la noche, como la vez anterior, de todas formas Bulma se quedó con la duda de porqué Vegeta reaccionó, algo le estaba ocultando y sabía que no iba a gustarle, tenía que averiguarlo.

Después de demostrarse su amor repetidas veces, se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados mutuamente.

Continuara…

Aquí está el capítulo, espero que os guste.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX

Bulma se despertó por el ruido de la alarma indicando que eran ya las 7.00 de la mañana, tenía que ir a trabajar y luego ir con Vegeta a la revisión en el hospital, hoy le dirían si estaba recuperado del todo o no. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su marido profundamente dormido, no lo iba a despertar, necesitaba mucho reposo para recuperar fuerzas y volver a entrenar como antes, pero ahora tenía que estar pendiente de ella por el bebé. Estaba encantada de volver a estar embarazada, deseaba que fuera niña, porque niño ya tenía uno y quería la parejita. Se dirigió hacia la ducha para arreglarse e irse a la empresa. De un momento a otro, notó como alguien le acariciaba la espalda, ya que ella ya estaba duchándose y comprobó que era su marido.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Es muy temprano

\- Noté que habías dejado la cama y decidí ducharme contigo, ¿algún problema? – mientras decía esto, él la estaba acariciando recorriendo sus manos desde los hombros hasta su zona íntima.

\- Ninguno cariño pero deberías descansar, tienes que recuperar fuerzas – se estaba empezando a excitar, hasta que ya no pudo más se dio la vuelta y besó apasionadamente a su marido y estuvieron un buen rato demostrándose su amor.

Trunks estaba desayunando en la cocina esperando a sus padres, Bulma le había enseñado a programar a los robots para que le hicieran el desayuno por si acaso ella no podría hacerlo por el motivo que fuera, enseguida vio que sus padres hacían acto de presencia, Vegeta se sentó esperando su comida y Bulma sirvió el de él y el de ella. Cuando terminaron, Bulma le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla y a su marido en la boca, Trunks se dio cuenta de cómo le había dado el beso a su padre y le saltó una duda que quería preguntarle a su padre. Una vez que ambos saiyans estuvieron solos, Trunks le preguntó:

\- Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Hmp – intentando ignorar a su hijo

\- ¿Por qué mamá y tú os besáis? – a Vegeta casi se le atraganta el desayuno con la pregunta, no se esperaba que su hijo le hiciera esa clase de preguntas.

\- Porque… porque… porque sí.

\- Eso no es una respuesta

\- Para mí, sí

\- Anda papá dímelo

\- Que no

\- Por favor…

\- Pregúntale a tu madre

\- Vale, cuando volváis del médico se lo pregunto. Me voy al colegio, adiós papá.

\- Hmp – Vegeta estaba un poco enfurecido por la situación, todavía consideraba a Trunks demasiado pequeño para contarle ciertos aspectos de la vida.

Bulma estaba en Capsule Corp arreglando papeles, estando embarazada no podía trabajar en arreglar máquinas, ni estar en el laboratorio así que tenía que hacer trabajo de oficina incluso en el laboratorio de su casa, Vegeta no le dejaba acceder a no ser que estuviera él para controlarla. Sonó su móvil y contestó sin imaginar quien era.

\- Sí, dígame

\- Bulma soy Yamcha

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Sólo quería decirte que me marcho a otra ciudad y que estés tranquila que ya no te voy a molestar más. Espero que seas feliz y que tengáis un hijo sano tú y Vegeta

\- Muy bien, gracias, espero que seas feliz, adiós Yamcha

\- Adiós Bulma y dile a Vegeta que esté tranquilo que no voy a meterme entre vosotros.

\- ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- El otro día me vio en el parque con una chica, se acercó y me dio una paliza

\- Ah, bueno yo se lo digo, adiós

Y colgó el teléfono.

 _"_ _¿Vegeta le dio una paliza a Yamcha? Sé que se la merecía pero no debió hacer eso, se supone que debía guardar reposo… ya hablaré con él"_ pensaba Bulma.

Siguió con su trabajo, hasta que el reloj marcó las 17.30, tenía que ir a buscar a Vegeta a casa e ir a la clínica, de repente, se oyó la puerta de su despacho cuando la abrió se llevó la mejor sorpresa de todas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenemos que ir a la clínica a hacerme las pruebas y estando en tu estado no ibas a ir como una loca a buscarme a casa. – Vegeta había ido a la empresa a buscar a su mujer, había decidido ser más considerado con ella y cuidarla como no lo hizo cuando estuvo esperando a Trunks.

\- Bien, entonces vámonos

La pareja se dirigió a la clínica, las pruebas que tenía que hacer Vegeta eran sencillas y no tardarían en que les dieran los resultados, una vez que termino de hacérselas, fue a la sala de espera con su mujer y allí se quedaron hasta que saliera el doctor, Bulma se acordó que tenía que hablar con su marido.

\- Oye Vegeta ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

\- Hummm… no ¿qué se supone que tengo que decirte?

\- Pues a ver… que por ejemplo… le diste una paliza a Yamcha el día que fuiste con Trunks al parque, por ejemplo… - Vegeta se puso azul por los nervios y por la pregunta no se esperaba que le dijera eso.

\- Yo… yo… ya sé que debía hacer reposo pero no pude aguantar las ganas, tenía que pagar lo que nos había hecho

\- Ya lo sé, pero te dije que nos íbamos a ocupar de eso más adelante.

\- No voy a disculparme, hice lo que debía hacer, puede que no fuera el mejor momento, pero…

\- Bueno, tranquilo, ahora lo importante es que estés recuperado del todo, ¿vale?

\- Hmp – Bulma se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

El doctor salió de la consulta y llamó a la pareja para que entrara y así saber los resultados.

\- Aquí tenemos los resultados, vamos a ver qué ponen – ambos estaban nerviosos, por un lado, Vegeta le comían los nervios aunque no lo mostraba en rostro, en cambio, Bulma estaba loca por saber si su marido, el amor de su vida, estaba recuperado del todo, esperando oír esa frase de los labios del medico

\- Vegeta estás recuperado, te has curado, enhorabuena! – ambos estaban pletóricos de alegría, por fin terminó todo.

\- Pero debes guardar reposo una semana más para recuperar todas tus fuerzas y cuando empieces a entrenar hazlo moderadamente. Si notas cualquier síntoma, vienes inmediatamente.

\- Perfecto doctor, nos vamos entonces, gracias por todo.

Y se fueron de la consulta, la pareja estaba feliz, todo había salido bien fueron a su casa rápidamente porque querían celebrarlo antes de que llegara Trunks.

Ya era de noche cuando el niño llegó a casa y vio a sus padres en el salón sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, Bulma encantada de la vida y Vegeta con cara de asco ya que estaban viendo una película romántica y detestaba esas cosas. Después de volver de la clínica, habían estado en la habitación de ambos celebrando la recuperación del príncipe.

Cenaron, volvieron a ver la tele todos juntos, Vegeta obligado por Bulma, lógicamente y el niño se fue a su habitación, su madre le acompaño y aprovechó para hacerle la pregunta a su madre.

\- Mamá, ¿por qué os besáis papá y tú?

\- Eh, porque nos queremos y las parejas que se quieren se besan

\- Ah, vale, es que se lo pregunte a papá por la mañana, al principio no quiso responder y después me dijo que te preguntara a ti

\- Tu padre siempre igual, bueno ahora a dormir.

\- Ahora todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, hijo mío, no te preocupes, buenas noches

\- Buenas noches mami

Bulma se dirigía a su cuarto pensando en su marido, le resultaba gracioso que no quisiera contestar a ese tipo de preguntas, ¿qué haría cuando Trunks fuera mayor y le preguntara cosas más íntimas? O con su nuevo hijo. Estaba repleta de felicidad, después de todo este tiempo, solo quedaba que su bebé naciera, pero lo más importante es que su marido estaba con ella y bien.

Continuara…

Hola, el siguiente capítulo que publicaré ya será el epilogo, narraré un poco el embarazo de Bulma y el nacimiento de Bra.

Ya para Febrero Bra va a nacer en DBS. BIEN! Ya era hora, un mes más, solo un mes más. Saludos.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI

Todo había salido bien, por fin podían volver a sus vidas normales: Bulma estaba contenta, Trunks también y Vegeta estaba rebosante de alegría, por fin, podía volver a entrenar como antes de la enfermedad, pero también debía cuidar a su mujer, sí o sí, aparte de que ella estaría especialmente demandante de atención por su parte con todo lo relacionado con el bebé y con ella misma.

Estaban en la cocina desayunando, Bulma ya estaba de 5 meses, aún no tenía un vientre muy grande y ella podía seguir trabajando todavía pero debía andar con cuidado porque al pasar de los 40 podía ser peligroso, Vegeta y Trunks comían demasiada cantidad de comida como siempre, ella también pero como tenía náuseas y no quería engordar se controlaba, era lo malo de tener a un bebé mitad saiyan en su vientre.

Vegeta terminó de desayunar y se fue directo a la cámara de gravedad, cuando entró, pensó:

 _"_ _Por fin vuelvo a entrenar como siempre, manos a la obra. Me pasaré aquí todo el día sin que nadie me moleste"_ pensaba el guerrero poniendo la gravedad a 500 veces la terrestre.

Bulma se quedaba ese día en casa, estaba especialmente cansada, mientras Trunks estaba en su habitación jugando con Goten, ya estaban de vacaciones, además aunque su padre ya estuviera recuperado y entrenando, precisamente por esa excesiva actividad de su progenitor prefería quedarse en casa jugando por si su madre necesitaba algo.

La científica estaba en el salón leyendo un libro, desde hace un buen rato, hasta que se aburrió y pensó en ir a ver a su marido, sabía que estaba entrenando pero no hacía falta que se esforzara tanto de golpe, así que se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad, pulsó un botón que estaba al lado de la puerto y empezó a hablar:

\- Vegeta, ¿puedes hablar?

\- ¿Qué quieres mujer? Estoy entrenando, no molestes.

\- Perdona cielo, pero estaba pensando que podíamos ir a dar un paseo tú y yo

\- Que tú estés haciendo el vago, no significa que tenga que hacerlo yo también, ponte a trabajar y déjame en paz.

\- Sabes bien que hoy no me encuentro bien, por eso me quedé en casa

\- Pues entonces si estás mala para trabajar, también lo estás para ir a pasear. No me sigas molestando.

\- Muy bien, tú mismo – desactivó el botón y se fue enfadada a su cuarto.

Ella sabía que Vegeta la amaba y se preocupaba por ella y que para él su entrenamiento era una de las cosas más importantes para él, pero a veces se pasaba de la raya. Entró en la habitación muy enfadada, decidió echarse en cama a ver la tele, hasta que se quedó dormida. Cuando se despertó, comprobó que ya era de noche, no pensó que había dormido tanto, giró la cabeza y vio que su marido estaba echado a su lado acariciando con suavidad su vientre, donde estaba creciente su bebé, así que le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué haces Vegeta?

\- Hmp… estaba entrenando y noté que tu ki se alteró así que vine a ver qué estaba pasando, cuando vine vi que estabas dormida pero el bebé se puso a dar patadas muy fuertes, acaricie tu vientre y se calmó, quise volver a entrenar pero el bebé había vuelto a dar patadas así que me quede aquí todo el rato.

\- Gracias Vegeta, no había notado nada – Bulma estaba sonriente, su marido se preocupaba en serio por ella.

\- Normal… humana tenías que ser.

\- No voy a contestarte…

Después de ese día, pasaron 4 meses, sólo faltaba una semana para que Bulma saliera de cuentas y no podía casi ni moverse por el enorme vientre que tenía, no porque su bebé fuera enorme, sino porque había ganado algo de peso y estaba muy frustrada porque no sabía cómo iba a quitarse esos kilos de más después del parto.

Estaba sentada en el salón y de repente vio cómo su marido estaba comiendo, como siempre hacía, y le estaba entrando un mal carácter que no podía ni aguantarse ella misma, él podía comer y comer sin ganar un solo gramo de grasa pero ella si comía mucho luego no sabía ni cómo quitárselo de encima, así que fue hacia él.

\- ¿YA ESTÁS ZAMPANDO OTRA VEZ? MISERABLE NO TIENES NINGUNA CONSIDERACIÓN CONMIGO

\- ¿Qué dices? Estoy ocupado comiendo, déjame en paz.

\- LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ES QUE TÚ COMES Y COMES Y NO ENGORDAS Y YO COMO Y ENGORDO. – Vegeta se estaba empezando a enfadar por la actitud estúpida de su mujer, pero sabía que le quedaba poco para dar a luz así que le respondería de una manera suave pero dando a entender que estaba de mal humor.

\- Primero, no me grites, segundo, yo como mucho porque al hacer ejercicio gasto mucho más que cualquier humano y necesito reponer fuerzas y tercero, no es mi problema si acumulas kilos, no comas tanto y ya.

Al escuchar eso de su marido, Bulma estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad, le estaba recorriendo un mal genio por todo su cuerpo que para cuando quiso contestarle a su marido empezó a notar que un dolor le estaba empezando a recorrer en el vientre y fue cuando notó un líquido caliente recorriendo sus piernas…: estaba de parto.

Vegeta se dio cuenta y le dijo a su mujer.

\- Mujer, ¿te has meado?

\- No, Vegeta, acabó de romper aguas, llévame al hospital por favor.

\- Vale, tranquila, respira y agárrate fuerte, te llevaré volando

\- Vale, pero no vayas tan rápido que me vas a despeinar.

\- … mujeres… - dijo Vegeta cogiendo a su mujer en brazos y saliendo por la puerta volando a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Vegeta armó un gran escándalo porque no veía a ningún médico cerca para atender a Bulma, tanto fue así que casi amenaza a todas las enfermeras con mandarlas al otro mundo sino venía rápidamente un médico a atender a su mujer. Cuando se la llevaron, él se quedó en la sala de espera, de repente, se acordó de su hijo, así que decidió llamarlo por teléfono para que fuera a hacerle compañía sin antes advertirle que no avisara a nadie más, no quería aguantar a nadie que no fuera su familia en el hospital, en especial a su amigo-rival, Kakarot.

Trunks no tardó nada en llegar al hospital y se sentó junto a su padre en la sala de espera.

6 horas más tarde…

Ambos saiyans estaban casi dormidos en la sala de espera, no tenían noticia de Bulma y Vegeta estaba de los nervios, iba a destruir todo el hospital sino le decían algo de su mujer en los siguientes 10 minutos hasta que vio al médico que había atendido a la científica que se estaba acercando a él.

\- ¿Sr. Brief? Felicidades, ha tenido una preciosa niña. Su mujer está en la habitación, el parto ha ido muy bien. La niña está en la sección de recién nacidos, si quiere puede subir a ver a la niña.

\- Hmp – dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose hacia allí junto a su primogénito.

Llegaron a la sección de recién nacidos y Vegeta identificó a su hija, era igualita a Bulma, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo… lo que le impresionó fue el impresionante ki que desprendía su hija, era bastante fuerte, no era como el de Trunks cuando era bebé pero no estaba mal.

\- Que hermana más bonita, gracias papá, ¿vamos a ver a mamá?

\- Hmp

Los dos saiyans fueron a la habitación de la científica.

\- Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien hijo, bastante cansada pero bien

\- Me alegro que estés bien mami.

\- Hola Vegeta

\- Hmp… Hola, me alegro que estés bien – Bulma notó a su marido muy serio, no sabía cómo identificar el estado de su cónyuge, aunque eso lo sabría ahora.

\- Trunks baja a la cafetería y tráeme una botella de agua por favor

\- Vale mami. – así la pareja se quedó sola en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? Estás muy serio

\- Nada

\- Dímelo, estamos solos, ¿qué te sucede? Es por la niña…

\- Sí… es que es igualita a ti… no sé cómo afrontarlo

\- ¿por qué dices eso?

\- Porque… porque… al igual que no quiero que os pase nada ni a ti ni a Trunks, con ella me pasa lo mismo, solo que al ser niña voy a tener que protegerla de todo insecto que se quiera acercar a ella.

\- Ah, es eso. Jejeje mi amor de momento es un bebé, no pienses en eso todavía.

\- Hmp… ¿has pensado en algún nombre?

\- Sí, va a llamarse Bra

\- Hmp… es bonito, pero te advierto que en cuanto tenga edad pienso entrenarla.

\- Eso ya lo hablaremos jejeje

De repente entraron en la habitación la enfermera con el bebé y Trunks detrás de ella, la sanitaria le entregó el bebé a Bulma y se fue dejando a la familia sola. Trunks estaba haciendo caras graciosas a su hermanita para que se riera y Vegeta estaba viendo la escena.

 _"_ _Ahora ya somos uno más, nunca imagine tener una familia así, pero me alegra poder tenerla, no permitiré que nada les pase a ninguno de ellos y si me tuviera que sacrificar lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces, por mi familia, sólo por ellos"_ pensaba el orgulloso príncipe saiyan.

FIN.

Ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia, me alegra que os haya gustado y trataré terminar mi otro fic "una historia diferente" en cuanto la inspiración me llegue jeje. Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por vuestras visitas y por vuestros reviews, me han valido para seguir adelante.


End file.
